Eart, Air, Water, Fire
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Lingkaran kehidupan yang berkesinambungan dan tidak pernah terputuskan. Tiada awal dan tiada akhir. Demikian diyakini bahwa sejak manusia itu dilahirkan oleh sang pencipta dan diturunkan dalam kehidupan di muka bumi ini, takdirnya ditentukan oleh perbuatan-perbuatan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kaihun, Krishun, Chanhun, Hanhun
1. Earth (bumi)

Title : Earth, Air, Water, Fire

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishun Slight Kaimin, Chanhun, Hanhun, Taohun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Mistery, Supranatural, Brothership

Length : chaptered(?)

Rate : T

Summary :

Lingkaran kehidupan yang berkesinambungan dan tidak pernah terputuskan. Tiada awal dan tiada akhir.

Demikian diyakini bahwa sejak manusia itu dilahirkan oleh sang pencipta dan diturunkan dalam kehidupan di muka bumi ini, takdirnya ditentukan oleh perbuatan-perbuatan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**.**

..

.

.

Introduce :

Oh Sehun : 18 thn.

Kris : 42 thn.

Kim Jongin : 23 thn.

Kim Jongdae : 22 thn

Byun Baekhyun : 20 thn.

.

.

The story is begin

.

.

Keberuntunganlah yang telah membawa Sehun ke Jepang. Keberuntungan yang mungkin di tularkan Kris pada Sehun sejak pertemuan pertama di Seoul. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Bisa dibilang kebetulan. "Everything happens for areason." Semua kejadian pasti ada alasan dan maksud tujuannya.

Orang Seoul bilang "Takdir", bagi Sehun kesempatan. Pertemuan Sehun dengan Kris adalah sebuah kebetulan yang kemudian membukakan pintu peluang emas. Seorang anak Seoul yang mempunyai impian besar. Lebih besar dari kemampuan secara social-ekonomi. Dan Sehun memiliki peluang untuk meraihnya.

Sehun dan Kris bertemu di sebuah café persimpangan jalan. Menikmati segelas buble tea ditemani sepiring pancake yang dilemuri coklat. Seperti biasa, membaca buku yang baru dibelinya. Buku berbahasa Jepang. Bukan karna Sehun tak menghargai karya tulis negaranya sendiri melainkan Sehun mempunyai misi dan visi untuk memperdalam bahasa Jepang. Mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan studinya di negeri sakura, Tepatnya Tokyo,Jepang.

Impian Sehun adalah menimba ilmu disana. Tempat lahan subur yang melahirkan banyak seniman, musisi, bahkan dokter bedah kecantikan. Selain buku berbahasa Jepang, Sehun tengah tenggelam dalam alunan kata-kata dari buku perjalanan spiritual Eat, Pray, Love karya Elizabeth Gilbert.

Sehun ingat betul suasananya. Kris yang waktu itu belum dikenalnya, duduk di meja sebrang. Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jari-jemarinya repot mengetik pesan pada layar ponsel. Dari penampilannya, Sehun bisa menebak jika status sosialnya stereotip.

Kris kemudian tampak buru-buru pergi sampai terlupa dan meninggalkan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Pada saat hampir bersamaan, Sehun pun bersiap untuk pulang. Dan matanya jeli menangkap benda yang mungkin sangat penting tergeletak begitu saja.

Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengejarnya. "Chogiyo…" Sehun berteriak, tapi suaranya kalah keras dengan music hingar-bingar di café itu.

Beruntung di luar hujan, Kris masih dengan posisi berdiri di depan café menunggu hujan reda. Nafas Sehun terengah-engah karna mengejar Kris. Sementara Kris menatap Sehun penuh rasa takjub.

"Terima kasih ya…" Ujarnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan. "Saya Kris…"

"Sehun."

Entah kenapa meski baru mengenal, Sehun memiliki rasa kepercayaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya untuk bertukar nomor ponsel. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, Kris mengajak Sehun makan siang keesokan harinya.

Kunjungan Kris selama seminggu di Seoul terisi dengan jalinan persahabatannya dengan Sehun.

"Panggil 'Paman' saja. semua anak-anak memanggil saya 'Paman'kok"

"Anak-anak?"

"Ya, anak-anak apartement saya."

"Paman memiliki apartement? Dimana?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Tokyo, Jepang."

Hah?

Ingat kutipan "Everything happens for a reason" dengan kata lain semua kejadian bukan kebetulan belaka melainkan sudah ditakdirkan.

"Paman Kris serius? Mempunyai apartement di… Tokyo, Jepang?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Saya dapat beasiswa kuliah disana."

Sehun malu-malu mengatakannya. Impian yang menurut ayahnya tidak akan mampu meneruskan sekolah di Jepang. Meski mendapat beasiswa pun, secara financial ayahnya tak bisa memberikan banyak uang untuk biaya hidup di jepang.

Sekarang impian itu menyala-nyala liar. Seolah-olah melihat sebuah pintu kemungkinan yang baru. Inilah disebut takdir.

Kris menghidupkan kembali pelita harapan dalam hati Sehun. Pelita yang menghangatkan hari-hari selanjutnya. Pelita yang membakar kemarahan ayahnya.

"Rumput di negri sebrang memang selalu lebih hijau. Disini kamu belum mampu mandiri, apalagi di Jepang. Sehun…. Sehun…" Ayahnya hanya geleng kepala mendengar impian Sehun.

"Ya makanya Sehun mesti pergi ke jepang."

"Untuk apa? Membuang habis uang ayah?"

"Untuk membuktikan jika rumput di Jepang tak sehijau disini. Siapa tahu memang benar lebih hijau rumput disana."

"Kalau ternyata salah? Lantas kau kembali kemari huh? Menyia-nyiakan uang hanya demi impianmu di siang bolong?!" amarah ayahnya sudah diubun-ubun.

Pelita di hati Sehun tak padam dengan emosi ayahnya. Dukungan dan energy yang didapat dari Kris jauh lebih besar. Seperginya Kris dari Seoul, Sehun tetap berhubungan. Kadang lewat email atau lewat pesan singkat. Kris memberikan banyak semangat pada Sehun. Selain itu Kris juga menawarkan biaya apartement gratis.

"Ya tidak selamanya gratis, Sehun. Sampai kamu mantap dan dapat kerja sambilan buat biaya hidup." Tulis Kris di salah satu emailnya.

Dengan modal keberanian dan sepercik harapan, Sehun akhirnya berangkat. Semua barang-barang berharga yang dimilikinya dijual untuk biaya tiket dan visa. Keberangkatan Sehun tanpa restu. Ia hanya di iringi sumpah serapah. Tapi Sehun meyakini suatu hari Sehun akan kembali dan ayahnya menyambut dengan suka cita, dengan kebanggaan.

Hampir tak ada yang mendukung keputusan dan niat Sehun. Hanya satu orang yang netral. Ialah ibunya. Sehun tidak tahu seandainya ibunya masih hidup, apa pendapat beliau tentang rencananya. Sehun hanya berbicara seorang diri pada batu nisan. Menjelang keberangkatannya, Sehun menyempatkan diri menjenguk ibunya. Mohon doa restu dan izin.

"Ibu, Sehun terpaksa berbohong pada ayah. Jika ayah tahu minggu depan Sehun berangkat, ayah pasti membatalkan rencana Sehun. " bersamaan itu Sehun meletakan bunga lily kesukaan ibunya.

"Sehun janji, Sehun akan kembali dan membuat ayah bangga. Ibu percaya pada Sehun kan? Selama ini Sehun tak pernah mengecewakan ibu."

Mentari sore tertutup awan. Bau tanah menyengat hidung Sehun. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dan tak lama semua firasat Sehun jadi kenyataan. Hujan tercurah begitu derasnya dalam sekejap, badannya, pakaiannya, rambutnya, semua basah kuyup. Orang bilang hujan pertanda rezeki. Barangkali ini cara ibunya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi matanya, bibirnya, sekujur wajahnya. Sehun membayangkan negeri impiannya. Apakah nan jauh disana. Tokyo, Jepang juga dilanda hujan sederas ini?

.

.

.

Eart, Air, Water, Fire

Lembaran pertama : Earth (Bumi)

Seminggu kemudian Sehun menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Dengan mantap Sehun mencari mobil jemputan. Seperti scenario sempurna, Kris sudah ada di hadapan Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menghampiri Kris. Mereka berdua berpelukan seperti sudah lama tak bertemu. Lembaran pertama Sehun di Jepang berjalan sesuai rencana. Menepis semua spekulasi negative dari ayahnya. Kris menepati janjinya bukan?

Sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara menuju tempat tinggalnya, Kris menceritakan kisah namanya. Pria berusia 42 tahun keturunan china. Memiliki apartement di distrik Shibuya, Sapporo ( Hokaido) dan harajuku. Entah lah ketiga area tersebut letaknya jauh dengan universitas Sehun yang berada di Byunkyo, Toky, Jepang.

"Memangnya universitas mana yang kamu terima?"

"Universitas Tokyo, Paman Kris."

"Kebetulan atau memang takdir ya? Disana kan sudah ada asramanya. Kau tak perlu repot mencari tempat tinggal kan?" Tanya Kris enteng.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Biaya asrama kan mahal" jawabnya. "Lagipula jika dengan paman kan siapa tahu dapat tempat tinggal murah dan berdiskon."

Kris terkikik geli mendengar ucapan polos Sehun. "Salah satu asrama disana milikku."

"Benarkah?!" Sehun tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku membelinya. Di rumah itu hanya ada tiga mahasiswa, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongdae." Kris mulai menjelaskan. "Kau berada diurutan ke empat."

Bugaty Veyron milik Kris memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah itu berwarna merah jingga. _Peach,_ tepatnya. Warna khas rumah bergaya mediteranian. Halamannya cukup luas berbentuk lingkaran.

Di tengah lingkaran tersebut terdapat air mancur lengkap dengan patung dewi yunani memegang sebuah kendi. Dari kendi itu mengeluarkan air yang memberikan sirkulasi oksigen pada ikan koi didalamnya.

"Hanya tiga ekor."

Sehun terkejut.

"Eh. Apa paman?"

"Kau sedang menghitungnya bukan?" Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Ketahuan ya?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tiga itu angka keramat. Angka keberuntungan untukku. Ayo masuk"

Suasana rumah terasa sepi. Perabotan didalamnya serba besar. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah itu sembari menenteng koper kecil. Tak banyak memang barang yang dibawanya. Seadanya saja. jika terlalu banyak mungkin ayahnya akan curiga melihat pakaian lemari Sehun kosong.

"Semua ada jadwal kuliah, makanya sepi." Ujar Kris yang seperti menerka apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Kau akan menjadi roommate Baekhyun, tak keberatan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kamar Sehun jauh lebih besar dari ke empat kamar lainnya. Lantainya terbungkus karpet yang empuk dan hangat. Ranjangnya pun ada dua buah.

"Warna pink itu milik Baekhyun. Yang ini milikmu." Kris menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur yang memojok dekat jendela.

"Terima kasih paman Kris. Aku… Mmmm… Aku…" Ucapan Sehun mendadak terbata. Dadanya sesak dengan rasa syukur dan terima kasih. Impiannya sebagian menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang semuanya tergatung pada Sehun. Bagaimana menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan happy Ending.

Kris nampak terharu, tangannya merangkul tubuh Sehun. "Semoga impian kamu tercapai ya Sehun."

Impian itu menjadi realita. Kehidupan Sehun telah memulai bab pertamanya. Malamnya, satu persatu mahasiswa yang menempati rumah ini kembali pulang. Yang pertama adalah Kim Jongdae.

"Kau anak baru itu kan?" Sapa Jongdae nampaknya baru selesai dengan kuliahnya.

"Ya. Namaku Sehun. Bangapta.."

"Kim Jongdae." Ia mengulurkan tangannya layaknya orang yang berkenalan. "Nice to meet you." Ujarnya singkat.

Jongdae tipical tak banyak bicara. Atau mungkin karna lelah dengan kuliahnya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar menenteng banyak berkas laporan. Jongdae memiliki kamar sendiri. Dari penampilannya, sekitar 22 tahun. Kepribadian yang sangat serius. Kacamata bertengger diwajahnya memberikan kesan orang yang pemikir.

Menurut Baekhyun, roomate Sehun. Jongdae masuk fakultas ilmu social politik. Ketika Sehun bertanya apa cita-citanya, Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu. Cuek orangnya. Seolah-olah tidak memikirkan masa depan. Hanya sekedar menjalani apa yang diberikan orang tua padanya.

"Lebih enak hidup di Jepang dibanding Seoul. Disini serba bebas, serba cuek, tidak banyak aturan seperti Seoul. " Tukas Jongdae santai.

Malam itu Kris menghidangkan masakan korea. Ada kimchi, bimbipam. Kris bilang, semua anak asramanya lebih suka masakan korea. Dan di jepang sangat sulit mendapatkan makanan korea.

"Lidah korea itu aneh. Sulit menerima makanan asing. Apalagi makanan jepang hampir tak ada rasa (hambar)." Ujar Kris tertawa renyah.

"Aku suka kok dengan shasimi." Sahut Baekhyun. "Tapi memang lebih enak kimchi."

"Apa yang kau suka Sehun?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa saja."

"Memangnya tak ada makanan favorit ya?" Cetus Baekhyun melahap kimchinya.

"MMmm jajangmyeon." Jawab Sehun jujur.

"Sama ya. Besok paman membuat jajangmyeon pedas manis. Suka tidak?" Tanya Kris ramah.

"Suka paman."

Jongdae tak berlama-lama di meja makan. Ia makan tanpa bicara. Duduk tegak mengunyah dengan disiplin. Seteleh selesai Jongdae pamit dengan sepatah kata pendek, "Exucuse Me." Lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Maklum anak Jendral." Komentar Baekhyun. "Sikapnya disiplin, didikan militer."

"Baekh, berhenti menggunjing orang. Tak baik." Tukas Kris.

"Lah, kenyataannya kan begitu. Dilihat dari jalannnya juga seperti tentara, hahahah…"

Sehun beruntung mempunyai roomatae Baekhyun. Seandainya dengan Jongdae mungkin Sehun mati kutu. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana rapi dan teraturnya kamar Jongdae si perfectionist.

Yang terakhir muncul adalah Kim Jongin. Tinggi, berkulit tan, rahang yang tegas, dan berdada bidang.

"Kim Jongin imnida." Ia menjabat tangan Sehun. Erat dan hangat.

"Sehun."

"Ini yang menggantikan ku?" Tanya Jongin pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk. Sehun heran dan juga kaget. Menggantikan Jongin? Apa maksudnya?

Jongin seolah mengerti keheranan Sehun. "Paman Kris belum menjelaskan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

"For good." Timpal Baekhyun.

"For good?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Artinya kembali untuk selamanya. Tidak balik lagi ke Jepang. For good." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Sehun menatap Kris heran. Apakah Kris lupa menceritakan kepulangan Jongin pada Sehun? Atau ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Kris enggan memberitahu soal kepulangan Jongin ke Seoul?

Pertanyaan itu tak terlontarkan. Semua enegy dan pikiran Sehun terkuras untuk menyesuaikan diri dan memulai hidup baru di negeri impian. Pertanyaan itu terkubur sejalan waktu. Dan kepulangan Jongin masih agak lama. Jongin nampak tak terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Sehun awalnya merasa sulit beradaptasi dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang banyak berbeda warga negara, beda bahasa, beda warna kulit. Terkadang Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan sosok Kris. Anak-anak lainnya juga bertanya-tanya. Dari mana Kris mendapatkan izin membeli asrama di universitas yang berstatus negeri, alias milik pemerintah. Dan bagaimana caranya Kris mempunyai banyak uang sampai memiliki asset apartement dimana-mana padahal seharian hanya berada di rumah.

Sore itu, semua orang mempersiapkan acara pesta perpisahan untuk Jongin. Hampir tiga setengah tahun menempati asrama ini. Sekarang Jongin akan kembali ke Seoul meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Konon ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia. Jongin pulang dua minggu lamanya untuk mengurus pemakaman. Lalu kembali ke Jepang membawa kabar sedih. Jongin kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mempersiapkan skipsinya kemudian pulang ke Seoul.

"Jongin sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri." Ujar Kris menyatakan kesedihannya pada Sehun.

"Ya, Paman. Dia menjadi hyung yang baik untukku." Timpal Sehun.

"Oh ya? Ku kira kalian sepasang kekasih."Tukasnya membuat Sehun kaget.

"Hah? Kekasih bagaimana..?" Kris tidak tertawa melainkan menatap Sehun serius.

"Jangan bohong…"

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih kok. Berkencan saja tidak pernah." Bantah Sehun jujur.

"Kalian cukup dekat kelihatannya."

"Ya kita semua kan satu asrama. Semuanya dekat. Bukan hanya Jongin hyung, dengan yang lainnya juga dekat. Kenapa Paman mengira kami sepasang kekasih?"

"Mungkin belum." Gumam Kris lagi

"Belum apanya paman?" Sehun semakin bingung.

"Mungkin belum resmi, kau orang yang lambat Sehun. Aku sudah memperkirakannya." Ujar Kris ringan. Seperti peramal yang sangat yakin semua itu akan terjadi.

"Paman asal tebak. Mana mungkin. Jongin hyung memiliki kekasih di Seoul, ingat kan?"

"Ya, Taemin kan namanya?"

"Tuh, paman tahu. Masih ingin menebak lagi?" Sehun sedikit lega.

"Paman tahu lebih banyak dari kau, Sehun. Makanya paman bisa yakin kalian mempunyai hubungan istimewa."

Latar belakang Sehun dengan anak asrama lainnya berbeda. Itu sebabnya Sehun sadar diri. Secara naluri, manusia mana yang tidak jatuh hati pada Jongin? Dia tampan, kaya, berpendidikan, masa depannya terjamin, baik dan sabar pula orangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun anak dari kalangan dokter. Semua keluarganya bekerja di bidang kesehatan. Warisan turun-temurun keluarganya ada yang berupa rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Dan Jongdae terlahir sebagai anak jendral. Tapi entah mengapa orang tuanya menuntut Jongdae untuk mengambil politik.

Terkadang kesibukan Sehun kuliah sembari kerja sambilan sempat tak memikirkan perkara cinta. Sehun lebih mengutamakan karier dulu saat ini. Karier membutuhkan modal, yakni dengan pendidikan.

"Jangan lupa dengan yang di atas." Suatu hari Kris memperingatkan.

Sehun menunduk malu. Sejak menginjakan kakinya ke Tokyo, ia jarang sekali beribadah.

"Paman rajin sholat ya?" Tanya Sehun, hanya sekedar menebak agamanya.

Kris menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Huh?"Sehun heran. "Paman bukannya muslim ya?"

Kris kembali menggeleng.

"Kristen?" tebak Sehun lagi.

Kris tetap menggeleng.

"Hindu?"

"Budha?"

"Bukan juga."

Semua agama resmi sudah Sehun sebutkan. Jadi maksud Kris itu apa? Memang agama apa yang di anutnya?

"Ooo… katolik!" Seru Sehun senang.

"Bukan."

Lantas apa? Kris tak memiliki agama? Atau mungkin pengetahuan Sehun tentang agama sangat dangkal? Apa di Jepang memang benar menyembah matahari sebagai ibadahnya?

"Paman memiliki agama?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Pernah membaca novel Eat, Pray, Love?" Kris mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Cerita tentang seseorang yang mencari kepuasan makanan di Italy, mencari cinta di Paris, dan melakukan hal spiritual di bali?" Sehun berbicara panjang lebar. Buku itu yang dibacanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris di café Seoul.

"Ya. Bali, Indonesia. Aku mengunjungi Negara itu. dan mendapatkan hal yang spiritual." Kris sempat bingung lantaran kedua orang tuanya menganut agama yang berbeda. Ayahnya seorang muslim, dan ibunya protestan. Mereka hidup rukun. Namun masing-masing berusaha menjadikan anaknya penganut agama yang mereka percayai. Kris tak bisa memilih. Akhirnya melakukan perjalanan ke tempat-tempat spiritual untuk mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Menjadi muslim mengecewakan ibu, menjadi protestan mengecewakan ayah. Karna itu tak memilih manapun. " Kris nampak tersenyum getir mengingat masa lalunya. "Aku tahu dasar Negara Indonesia adalah pancasila. Ketuhanan Yang Maha Esa. Semua agama percaya Tuhan kan? Jadi lebih baik memilih Tuhan saja."

Masuk akal. Tapi aneh. Percaya Tuhan tanpa dasar apapun. Tanpa kitab suci. Tanpa ibadah, tanpa guru, bagaimana caranya? Sejak itu Sehun mulai rajin memerhatikan kebiasaan ibadah Kris.

Kris bangun saat dini hari sebelum matahari terbit. Lalu mencuci muka dan membersihkan badannya sampai wangi tercium ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lantas Kris duduk di balkon rumah. Menunggu matahari terbit, seperti meditasi tapi matanya terbuka. Duduk diam tak bergerak. Kelihatan santai. Ketika mentari muncul, mata Kris terpejam.

Setelahnya Kris beranjak menyalakan dupa batangan. Lalu diletakan di sebuah vas krystal. Selain vas, di meja itu terdapat bunga berjumlah Sembilan. Dengan warna merah, putih, kuning. Disampingnya ada sebuah kotak berisi beras, biji-bijian dan buah-buahan.

"Orang tiongkok sana menyebut sesembahan/sesajen." Kata Kris. Ia merasa ritualnya selalu diperhatikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersipu. Ketahuan sudah, sekalian mengaku saja. " Aku penasaran maksud dari agama pancasila."

Kris mengerti keingintahuan Sehun tentang apa yang di anutnya, "Tak penting. Paling utamanya adalah kita semua apapun agamanya, percaya sama Tuhan kan? Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Tunggal."

.

.

.

Kekaguman Sehun pada Kris membuatnya tertarik mengamati kegiatan spiritual. Mungkin jika ada waktu senggang Sehun akan membahas perkara spiritualisme Kris pada Baekhyun. Tapi roommatenya tampak tidak tertarik hal berbau spiritual apalagi agama.

"Hyung katolik kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Ne." angguk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak pernah sembahyang? Ke gereja?"Sehun menatap Baekhyun lama-lama.

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "I don't know." Sahutnya cuek. "Wae?"

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Baekhyun membalikan pertanyaan Sehun, "Kau sendiri protestan. Tak pernah ke gereja juga kan?"

"Ya. Tapi Paman Kris ibadahnya sangat rajin. Aku jadi malu hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar lontaran Sehun. " Akh… paman Kris kan atheis."

"Atheis?"

"Tak beragama." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Beragama kok hyung. Buktinya paman Kris rajin ibadah." Bela Sehun. Ia bahkan sering memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kris setiap harinya.

"Agama? Ibadah?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bakar dupa, sesembahan/sesajen."

"Itu bukan agama my little dongsaeng. Hanya aliran kepercayaan." Terang Baekhyun mengelus lembut surai Sehun.

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama agama kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Beda. Misalnya hyung percaya Sehun. Tapi Sehun bukan Tuhan, kau hanya roommate. Percaya kan bisa ke siapa saja. tapi agama hanya pada Tuhan. Paham dongsaengku?" Baekhyun memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada Sehun.

"Wah.. Sehun tak mengira. Baekhyun hyung mendalam juga soal agama." Sehun bertepuk tangan kagum. Tak salah jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal akan lebih bagus lagi menyakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlak tak perlu dibahas. Sekarang ganti topic ke Jongin. Ada isu kekasihnya dari Seoul akan ke kemari. Aku penasaran seperti apa Taemin hyung itu?"

Ada nada cemburu dalam suara Baekhyun. Dia memang sejak lama menaruh perhatian pada Jongin.

Taemin, kekasih Jongin akan datang saat liburan natal. Bukan Jongin yang harusnya antusias melainkan Baekhyun uring-uringan. Penasaran sekaligus jengkel.

"Kumohon Sehun. Apa kau tega pada ku?" Baekhyun memelas pada Sehun.

Baekhyun merencanakan agar Sehun mendekati Taemin kemudian mengorek informasi tentang Jongin.

"Baekhyun hyung ingin merebut Jongin hyung kan?" sinis Sehun tak suka. Jelas Sehun menolak mentah-mentah perintah Baekhyun.

"Ya. Tapi jika tak ada peluang untuk apa terus mengejarnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sejauh mana hubungan mereka." Tukas Baekhyun membela diri.

Mulanya Sehun ragu. Tapi kemudian Sehun menikmatinya. Menikmati persahabatannya dengan Taemin.

Taemin seorang namja menyenangkan. Ramah, lincah, terbuka dan easy going. Di bangku JHS, Taemin hoobe Jongin. Usianya terpaut tiga tahunan. Dulunya Taemin seorang model. Tak heran jika Jongin terpesona dengan Taemin. Sosok sempurna lahir batin. Jongin sangat beruntung mendapatkan Taemin.

"Tidaklah. Justru aku yang beruntung menjadi soulmate Jongin." Bantah Taemin.

"Taemin hyung percaya pada Jongin hyung?" pancing Sehun. " Maksudku… Mmm… Jongin hyung kan kuliah di luar negeri. Bagaimana jika dia selingkuh di belakang Taemin hyung?"

Taemin terdiam sesaat lalu menggeleng lucu, "Tidak."

"Hebat." Sahut Sehun.

"Ibu bilang soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Iya. Soulmate. Belahan jiwa. Ditakdirkan bersama." Ujar Taemin lagi.

Selama Taemin mengunjungi Jongin di Jepang, justru Sehun lah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dikarenakan Jongin tengah sibuk mengurusi skripsinya, belum sedikit mengurusi cabang perusahaan ayahnya di kota ini.

"Kau protestan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hyung membawa alkitab untuk oleh-oleh." Sehun menunduk malu. Bahkan menolak pemberian Taemin pun tak enak hati. Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun nantinya?

Setelah itu Sehun berkata jujur pada Baekhyun, ia menerima pemberian dari Taemin. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar tak ada peluang sama sekali untuk merebut Jongin dari tangan Taemin. Sehun bilang mereka 'soulmate'.

Sejak itu Baekhyun tak pernah membahas lagi tentang Jongin. Mungkin harapannya sirna. Mungkin juga Baekhyun kecewa atas informasi yang di dapat dari Sehun. Percintaan Jongin dan Taemin tak menggebu-gebu. Tenang tapi tak hambar.

"Dari Taemin?" Jongin menatap alkitab yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Ia tak sengaja melewati ruangan tengah dan ternyata Sehun menyendiri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya."

"Milikku merah hati." Tukas Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sama diberi alkitab oleh Taemin. Itu pesanan khusus. Coba perhatikan, ini bukan cetakan melainkan tulisan tangan asli…"

Sehun mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Demi Tuhan. Jongin benar. Isi kitab suci itu bukan cetakan mesin melainkan tulisan tangan manusia. Ayat-ayat suci yang sangat indah. Ini bukan hanya kitab suci tetapi lebih mirip barang antic, karya seni maha besar.

"Tulisan pastur Kangta."

"Naega?"

"Tak penah mendengar nama itu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Jongin lalu menjelaskan jika Pastur Kangta adalah pastur yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Orang-orang penting biasanya memesan alkitab dari beliau. "Butuh waktu bulanan untuk menyelesaikan satu kitab."

"Taemin hyung bulan lalu liburan ke Disneyland, Amerika bersama keluarganya. Lalu Minggu ini tiba di Jepang. Kenapa prosesnya cepat? Maksudku apa memesannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan? Hyung bilang butuh bulanan menyelesaikan satu kitab?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau benar. Kenapa bisa ya?" Jongin mengambil kitab itu dari tangan Sehun. Meneliti bagai detektif.

"Ahhh…"' Seru Jongin senang. Ia menemukan jawabannya. "Ini milik Taemin."

"Apa?" Sehun terperanjat.

"Ini ada tulisan tanganku dihalaman akhirnya." Jongin menunjukan tulisan tangannya pada Sehun.

Astaga. Taemin memberikan kitab suci pemberian Jongin pada Sehun?

"Artinya Taemin menganggap kau sahabat baiknya. Kalau tidak, Tak mungkin ia memberikan untukmu kan? Ini pemberianku padanya saat Taemin lulus SHS."

Sehun mendekap erat kitab itu. entah kenapa rasanya ingin menangis. Seumur hidupnya, Sehun belum pernah mendapatkan pemberian seindah ini. Dan itu datang dari orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jangan di sia-siakan Sehun." Pesan Jongin.

"Tidaklah. Aku akan menyimpan baik-baik pemberian berharga ini."

"Wae? Jangan hanya disimpan melainkan dibaca." Jongin mengusap puncuk kepala Sehun. Kau bisa membaca kitab bukan?" Goda Jongin. Setelah itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun dalam kesendirian.

Sehun menunduk. Wajar jika merasa malu. Bahkan merasa bersalah. Merasa berdosa. Merasa melupakan Tuhan. Mementingkan kehidupan duniawi. Sejak menerima kitab tersebut semua mulai berubah. Aneh! Semua tak berjalan seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Kepanikan Sehun akan pemberian dari Taemin semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa bersalah itu terus menghampirinya.

"Kau seperti orang linglung Sehun~ah" Tegur Kris.

"Tak apa Paman."

"Rindu keluarga?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Rindu dengan sang kekasih?"

"Aku tak memilikinya Paman." Sanggah Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa? Biasanya orang sering linglung karna merindukan seseorang. Lantas siapa orangnya Sehun?" Desak Kris.

"Ini karna Taemin hyung. Dia memberikan kitab suci padaku Paman." Ujar Sehun.

"Kitab?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas."

"Jelas apanya Paman ?"

"Benar dugaanku. Kau merindukan Tuhan."

"Tuhan?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Kitab itu mengingatkanmu dengan Tuhan kan?"

Sehun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa berkata-kata. Rindu dengan Tuhan? Rasanya puitis sekali. Benarkah perasaan itu yang melanda hatinya? Menjadi orang linglung seperti manusia sedang kasmaran saja. lalu perut Sehun terasa mual, Sehun terheran. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dicarinya selama ini di Jepang? Meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Untuk apa ia ke Jepang dan kemana ia harus melangkah?

Semua perkataan Kris terekam di memory otak Sehun. Apa benar dirinya merindukan Tuhan? Lalu harus berbuat apa? Ibadah? Membaca kitab? Tak ada waktu. Sementara pagi hari Sehun kuliah kemudian bekerja sambilan di dua tempat. Siang hari menjadi kasir di kedai kopi. Malamnya melayani tamu di restoran cepat saji.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa lelah. Seharian ini badannya terasa remuk. Pekerjaan yang tak ada beresnya dan tugas kuliahnya yang mulai menggunung. Malam ini mungkin begadang kembali. Kantuk matanya melebar layaknya mata panda.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin. Tangannya mengambil persedian air ke dalam gelas untuk dikamarnya. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup langkah yang menderap.

"Oh hai.." Sapa Jongin.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Sehun mengelus dadanya. Ia pikir ada hantu gentayangan. Demi apapun, Sehun orang yang penakut.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Jongin basa-basi.

"Ya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Taemin titip salam."

"Salam balik hyung. Nanti aku kirim pesan singkat atau email." Timpal Sehun.

"Tak usah buru-buru. Taemin di Rumah sakit sekarang."

"Taemin hyung di rumah sakit? Kenapa hyung?" Sehun iba mendengat sahabat baiknya sakit. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Sudah biasa. Rutin, tiap tiga bulan sekali."

"Rutin?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Taemin belum menceritakannya?" Jongin heran melihat persahabatan kekasihnya dengan Sehun. Mereka nampak dekat tetapi jauh. Bahkan kesehatan Taemin pun Sehun tak mengetahui apapun.

"Tentang?"

"Penyakitnya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

Sehun menggeleng penasaran. "Taemin hyung sakit apa?" Sehun mendesak Jongin.

Jongin tak menjawab. " Ada saatnya mungkin Taemin akan memberitahumu secara langsung."

Semalaman Sehun semakin linglung. Bukannya begadang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya melainkan terus terpikir lontaran Jongin tentang penyakit Taemin.

.

.

.

Kuliah hari ini berantakan. Sehun telah di tegur beberapa kali oleh dosennya karna melamun. Mungkin imagenya sangat buruk di mata dosen itu. Datang paling telat, penampilan urakan, tugas terbengkalai. Sempurna sekali nasibnya.

Beda di universitas, beda lagi di tempatnya bekerja. Pemilik Kedai kopi di Jepang mayoritas orang Europa. Mereka selalu menjungjung tinggi profesionalitas. Lima orang langganannya protes karna Sehun salah membuatkan pesanan order mereka. Tiga lainnya menuduh Sehun mencoba menipu lantaran keliru memberikan uang kembalian. Sampai akhirnya, Billy—Manager sekaligus owner ikut turun tangan mengawasi Sehun.

"You look sick. Are you okay?" Tanya Billy.

"I'm fine."

"Well, we've all done it but you have to stop before it's too late, Sehun."

"What do you mean Billy?" Sehun tak mengerti maksud perkataan bossnya.

"Take my advice. Stay away from drugs."

"Drugs?"

"You can get arrested if you work in a public place under influence. You know that, don't you?"

Jangankan narkoba, alcohol saja Sehun belum pernah menyentuhnya. Di Seoul, Sehun anak pingitan. Tak pernah keluar rumah selain untuk pergi sekolah. Ketika Sehun mengikuti ujian beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri dan mendapatkannya, ia sangat senang. Karna bisa terbebas dari sangkar.

Malamnya di restoran cepat saji, Sehun bekerja sebagai waitress, terjadi hal yang sama. Seolah-olah nasib buruk terus membuntutinya. Dua piring pecah lantaran Sehun menabrak pelayan lain. Padahal di hari bekerja pun Sehun tak pernah seceroboh ini. Beberapa kali terpeleset dan jatuh.

Sehun berprasangka nasib sial yang mendadak datang akibat mendapat pemberian dari Taemin. Aneh bukan? Mendapat pemberian kitab suci kenapa mendapat nasib sial?

Sehun juga menampik perkataan Kris. Soal rindu pada Tuhan. Walau hatinya ingin bersujud memohon ampun dan mengaku dosa pada Yang Maha Kuasa, tapi menurutnya Kris bukan guru agama. Bahkan Baekhyun bilang beliau atheis.

.

.

.

"Astaga Sehun…" Jongin memekik kaget menolong Sehun di kamar mandi. Ternyata nasib sial sampai mengikutinya ke rumah. Sehun kembali terpeleset di kamar mandi.

Sehun jatuh pingsan beberapa saat. Lalu tersadar dan tak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Sehun ingin berteriak meminta tolong namun rasanya tak ada tenaga yang tersisa. Hanya bisa pasrah menunggu pertolongan.

Sehun kira Krislah yang muncul menolongnya. Tak di sangka Jongin yang membopongnya masuk kamar. Biasanya jam segini baik Jongin, Baekhyun, Jongdae mempunyai urusan masing-masing dan pulang ke rumah sangat larut. Hari itu ternyata Jongin merasa tak enak badan dan memutuskan istirahat di rumah.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun. "Badanmu dingin Sehun~ah" serunya agak panic.

Sehun masih sangat lemah. Hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menalar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Aku periksa kakimu ya?" Jongin seolah meminta izin Ia meraba seluruh permukaan kaki Sehun. Takut jika ada tulang yang patah. Tapi keadaan kakinya baik-baik saja. "Ada yang sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir deras. Dan entah kenapa Sehun menangis. Tubuhnya tak ada satu pun yang cedera. Tapi darimana datangnya rasa sakit itu? rasa sakit yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang sakit Sehun~ah? Yang mana? Yang mana sakit?" Jongin berkata parau. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menunjuk dadanya., gemetar dan lemah. "Dadamu sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Sedangkan Jongin terus memegang tangan Sehun. Menguatkannya untuk bertahan. Jongin segera menghubungi dokter. Suara Jongin terdengar samar-samar. Suaranya panic.

Hati Sehun semakin sakit. Saking sakitnya Sehun jatuh tertidur. Pingsan. Karna mungkin tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Dan semua mendadak gelap.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau sakit lagi kan Sehun~ah.." Ibu menatap Sehun penuh kasih sayang. "Pasti stress lagi?"

Sehun menatap ibunya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh. Seolah-olah ada dinding pembatas. Sesaat kemudian Sehun tersadar. Sadar jika ibunya sudah meninggal dan tak seharusnya ada dihadapannya.

"Ibu…"

"Semua terjadi karena pikiran semata. Buang semua pikiran yang mengusik hatimu Sehun~ah, maka kau terhindar dari segala celaka…"

"ibu…."

Wajah wanita itu perlahan memudar. Dan ketika benar-benar lenyap, Sehun berteriak lantang.

"Ibu…. Ibu…."

"Sehun~ah… Sehun~ah…"

"Ibu….."

Sehun membuka matanya berharap ibunya berada disisinya.

"Syukurlah… " Jongin berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Dibelakangnya Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Mereka berdua nampak lega melihat Sehun telah siuman.

"Aku panggil dokter dulu, Paman." Jongin pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Kemudian Kris mendekat, membelai rambut Sehun.

.

.

.

"Paman, bulan depan Sehun tak bisa membayar sewa." Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Tak apa." Kris memakluminya.

"Ak-aku.."

"Sudahlah." Kris memerintah Sehun untuk diam. "Beruntung kau baik-baik saja. bayangkan jika Jongin tak ada" Kris merapikan anak poni yang menjuntai mengahalangi kening Sehun.

"Yaa. Beruntung ada Jongin hyung menolongku." Gumam Sehun perlahan.

"Semua bukan kebetulan, tapi takdir." Bantah Kris. "Memang takdirnya Jongin menolongmu hari ini."

Sehun mengernyit heran. Tak begitu paham. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sendirian dan meminta Kris meninggalkan kamarnya. Sehun ingin kembali ke alam mimpi. Bertemu ibunya yang bisa dipercayainya.

"Kau tahu Jongin tak jadi sidang skripsi hari ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Kurang sehat?" Sehun sedikit menebak.

Kris menggeleng.

"Lantas kenapa?" setahu Sehun, semalam Jongin tak enak badan. Dia mengurung diri di kamar.

Kris menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Kau tahu kenapa dia sakit?"

Sehun semakin ingin tahu, ia memandang Kris dengan intens.

"Semalam Jongin mendapat berita buruk tentang Taemin." Bisiknya lirih.

"Taemin hyung?" gumam Sehun.

"Semalam Taemin meninggal…"

Deg

Deg

Jadi ini firasat Sehun? Seharusnya sedari tadi Sehun mengusir Kris dari kamarnya. Sehun tak ingin mendengar berita buruk ini. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Tak urung badan Sehun menjadi menggigil. Meski tak begitu dekat dengan Taemin, namun ikatan batin yang terjalin sangat kuat. Sampai Taemin menyerahkan kitab suci pemberian Jongin pada Sehun.

Jongin kembali ke kamar Sehun. "Sebentar lagi dokter datang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tak tahu berbuat apa. Seharusnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu adalah Sehun, bukanlah Jongin. Apa yang di alami Sehun tak seberat cobaan yang di alami Jongin. Dia baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang repot mengurusi dirinya?

"Jo-Jongin hyung…" Sehun terbata untuk berbicara." Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan.

Kepalanya tertunduk namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Seolah tak ada kesedihan di wajahnya. Tadi dalam hatinya, siapa yang tahu? Pasti lukanya masih berdarah saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin masih tetap tegar. Tersenyum lembut untuk Sehun.

Dokter pun telah datang, baik Kris dan Jongin ke luar dari kamar Sehun. Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Dalam beberapa menit dokter sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh Sehun.

"It's nothing." Ujarnya semabari tersenyum. "Just a blood pressure."

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sulit percaya jika Taemin telah meninggal. Sehun agak kesal karna Jongin tak segera menyampaikan kabar buruk itu. menutupi kepergian Taemin, apa dirinya tak berhak tahu? Bukannya Jongin mengetahui jika hubungan Sehun dengan Taemin sangat dekat?

Tanggapan Baekhyun mengejutkan sekaligus menyinggung perkataan Sehun. Di saat Sehun dilanda duka cita mendalam, Baekhyun bersorak ramai.

"Yes!" Ucapnya kegirangan.

Sehun mendelik. Heran dan marah menangkap kegembiraan dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Yes?" singgung Sehun.

"Ini takdir. Memang Jongin milikku." Ketus Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun.

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun keterlaluan. Sehun tahu karakter Baekhyun. Dia anak manja yang cuek dan bersikap spontan setiap saat. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, masihkah bersikap kurang ajar?

Kematian seekor binatang saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengelus dada. Berduka cita. Dunia kehilangan nyawa seorang pemuda yang baik, Kenapa disambut suka cita?

"Wae? Masalah huh?" Baekhyun tak memahami kekesalan Sehun. Terpaksa Sehun tumpahkan dengan kalimat yang akan di mengertinya.

"Hyung keterlaluan! Orang meninggal, Hyung sorak sorai begitu?!" gerutu Sehun jengkel. Menahan amarah.

"Jika aku menangis darah pun, Taemin tak akan hidup lagi." Hardiknya.

"Apa?!" kemarahan Sehun tak tertahankan. "Hyung egomu sangat tinggi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu Sehun, memojokkan roomatenya ke dinding.

Sehun lekat-lekat menatap Baekhyun penuh benci. "Hyung, menginginkan Jongin hyung sampai menghalalkan segala cara. Jangan bilang jika hyung diam-diam menyumpahi Taemin hyung meninggal!"

"Memang iya." Tegas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku keberatan hyung. Taemin hyung manusia bukan binatang." Teriak Sehun semakin lantang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Sekarang statusnya bukan lagi manusia. Kenyataannya dia meninggal. Sekarang aku mempunyai kesempatan memiliki Jongin. Wajar jika aku senang!"

"Senang karna orang lain meninggal? Apanya yang wajar?!"

"Senang karna ada peluang." Baekhyun berbangga diri.

"Lantas tak memikirkan yang meninggal?" Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun yang mulanya anak baik mendadak menjadi orang yang arrogant.

"Untuk apa? Taemin sudah mati. Percuma memikirkan yang sudah terlewat."

Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata Baekhyun ada benarnya. Memang jika menangisi dan menyesali kepergian Taemin, ia tetap tak bisa hidup kembali.

"Menangisi yang sudah terlewat sama artinya tak mensyukuri hidup." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Malam itu Sehun tak bisa tidur. Tungkai kakinya melangkah menuju balkon. Udara sedikit dingin, Sehun membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Memahami pola pikir Baekhyun. Dan mendoakan Taemin. Mengingat semua kebaikannya.

"Untuk apa berdiri di luar?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara Jongin. "Memikirkan Taemin hyung."

"Wae? Yang sudah pergi jangan kembali dipikirkan." Ujar Jongin mengejutkan.

"Hah? Hyung tak memikirkan Taemin hyung sedikit pun?

Jongin menggeleng. Kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun. "Aku berhenti memikirkannya. Semalaman sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyesali kepergiannya yang begitu cepat. Seharian aku memanjatkan do'a untunya."

Apa mungkin begitu mudah kita bisa melupakan orang yang di cintai? Rasanya Sehun tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ternyata bukan Baekhyun saja yang acuh, Jongin juga sama saja dalam menyikapi kepergian Taemin. Padahal Taemin bertahun- tahun bersama dengan Jongin. Atau mungkin Jongin menyangkal. Konon, penyangkalan akan realita yang berkelanjutan bisa membuat orang menjadi gila. Layaknya Berhalusinasi.

"Hyung serius?" Desis Sehun penuh harap. Sehun tak mau membayangkan Jongin mendadak gila karna penyangkalan batinnya.

"Serius apanya?" Jongin memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Melupakan Taemin hyung."

Jongin diam. Sesaat hening memayungi suasana.

"Melupakan itu sulit. Tapi harus."

"Harus?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Taemin sendiri berbicara padaku. Setiap cuci darah ke rumah sakit, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku, bukan dirinya sendiri." Jongin mulai membuka suaranya.

"Cuci darah?"

"Taemin menderita kelainan ginjal sejak lahir." Jongin menghela nafas. "Jangan salah paham, aku menyayanginya bukan karna kasihan. Tapi kagum akan semangatnya."

Lalu Jongin bercerita tanpa diminta. Ini bukti kalau melupakan itu tak semudah merangkai kata. Jongin belum melupakan, tapi baru ingin dan berusaha untuk melupakan. Nyatanya Jongin mulai lagi mengenang kilas-kilas perjalan cintanya dengan Taemin. Khayalannya kembali pada masa-masa JHS dulu.

"Aku bermain basket. Lemparanku meleset, akhirnya bola menubruk ring basket lalu memantul menimpa kepala Taemin yang bermain bola dengan Luhan, sahabatnya.." Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. "Taemin pingsan. Aku merasa bersalah, aku pikir ia akan gegar otak tertimpuk bola basket. Ternyata bukan! Taemin pingsan karna memang sudah jadwalnya cuci darah."

Taemin rutin harus cuci darah setiap seminggu dua kali, hari selasa dan jum'at. Banyak sekali pantangan yang harus di lakukan Taemin. Pihak keluarga juga diharuskan berusaha untuk mencari donor ginjal untuk Taemin. Namun sangat susah untuk mencari donor yang cocok. Semua kerabatnya sudah dikumpulkan dan sudah bersedia menjadi donor. Namun nihil! Bahkan orang tuanya pun tak bisa memberikan ginjalnya untuk putera semata wayangnya. Tak ada yang cocok satu sama lain.

"Hyung juga pasti ingin menjadi pendonor Taemin." Tukas Sehun. Orang seperti Jongin tak segan-segan turun tangan menolong orang terlebih orang yang dicintainya.

Jongin mengangguk. Tebakan Sehun benar. Namun sayang Jongin tak bisa menyelamatkan Taemin.

"Taemin tak pernah putus asa. Dia memang semangat, tetapi tak terlalu terobsesi untuk sembuh. Tidak ingin bermimpi. Hanya mempersiapkan ajalnnya… dengan caranya sendiri" Bibir Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"Maksud hyung? Dia pasrah? Menunggu ajalnya?"

"Taemin bilang, manusia hanya bisa berusaha. Yang menentukan segalanya itu Tuhan. Kata-katanya yang membuatku berubah."

Jongin yang dulu tak seperti Jongin yang ada di hadapan Sehun saat ini. Ketika JHS Jongin layaknya remaja lainnya. Biang onar, berjiwa petualang. Suka mencoba sesuatu yang dilarang dan berbahaya.

Tapi sejak mengenal Taemin, pribadi Jongin berubah. Jongin merasa malu pada Taemin juga Tuhan. Segala kesempurnaan dan kenikmatan hidup yang diberikan oleh-Nya seperti di sia-siakan. Seperti tak tahu diri.

"Sebenarnya Taemin tak mau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Jongin lagi. "Dia tahu umurnya tidak panjang. Dia tak mau membebani orang lain, tak ingin juga dikasihani."

"Taemin hyung mungkin berpikir Jongin hyung hanya menaruh simpati saja." Timpal Sehun seolah menjiwai perasaan Taemin.

"Mungkin juga."

"Lalu pada akhirnya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

"Ya. Itu karna orang tua kami juga. Mereka melihat kami sudah akrab. Takut terjadi apa-apa lalu diresmikan."

"Diresmikan?"

Jongin menunjukkan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Kami sudah tunangan."

"Astaga… dari JHS?"

"Sejak Taemin mau menemuiku di Jepang. Sebelum Taemin berangkat, orang tuanya meminta kami bertunangan."

"Aku tak melihat Taemin hyung memakai cincin dijarinya." Gumam Sehun tak yakin.

"Memang. Taemin tidak mau. Bukan hanya tidak mau memakai cincin, ia juga menolak pertunangan ini. Taemin melarangku mengenakan cincin itu. baru semalam aku memakainya."

Dugaan Sehun benar. Sehun yakin tak melihat cincin tunangan baik di jari manis Taemin maupun Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin terisak. Sehun terlonjak kaget. Jongin yang begitu tabah dan tenang bahkan tersenyum menjadi sangat rapuh.

Semakin lama isakan Jongin semakin memuncak. Naik turun seperti berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya tapi gagal. Sampai akhirnya ia menekuk wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Lalu merangkul tubuhnya sendiri. Punggungnya berguncang-guncang. Sehun ingin sekali merangkulnya. Tapi siapa dirinya?

"Taemin tak mencintaiku. Tidak pernah mencintaiku layaknya sepasang kekasih…." Getir Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi hyung mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya…" lirih Sehun menyimpulkan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"'Wae?"

"Yang ku tahu, aku mengagumi Taemin. Aku ingin melindunginya, menghiburnya, dan menolongnya."

"Jadi hanya simpatik?"

Jongin diam. Rupanya ia benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya merenung.

"Aku tak tahu. Sehun~ah. Benar-benar tak tahu. Yang ku tahu, saat ini aku merasa kehilangan dan gagal. Gagal menyelamatkan Taemin …." Jongin berbicara di sela tangisnya.

"Hyung bukanlah Tuhan. Tak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri. Hidup mati di tangan Tuhan. Takdir, nyawa kita ini bukan milik kita Jongin hyung. Hanya pinjaman. Bahkan baik dokter dan malaikat sekalipun tak bisa menolong jiwa manusia!" Sehun memberikan kalimat pamjangnya.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap tajam Sehun. "Taemin pernah berbicara begitu…"

"Berbicara apa?"

"Berbicara persis yang kau ucapkan." Jongin menatap Sehun takjub.

Sehun tak menyangka. Taemin pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Mendadak bulu kuduk Sehun merinding. Sehun mulai ragu. Siapa sebenarnya yang membisikkan kalimat itu pada benaknya? Jangan-jangan Taemin berada di sini. Menggunakan tubuh Sehun untuk menyampaikan amanatnya pada Jongin untuk menghiburnya?

Di langit bulan purnama nampak terang. Langitnya sangat bersih tanpa penghalang apapun. Jutaan bintang meramaikan angkasa. Sangat indah dilihat dari manapun.

"Aku merasa merinding…" Jongin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sama." Sahut Sehun memperketat balutan selimut ke bahunya.

'_Maafkan aku…' _Terdengar bisikan halus ke telinga Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Maaf?" Jongin kembali mengulang pertanyaan Sehun.

"Iya. Barusan Jongin hyung bilang 'maafkan aku'"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti." Tidak. Aku tak bilang apapun padamu Sehun~ah"

"Hah?" Sehun merasa ketakutan sekarang.

"Sungguh!"

"Tapi… kalau bukan Jongin hyung, lantas suara siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Suara? Suara apa?"

"'Suara yang bilang 'Maafkan aku'….. Hyung tak mendengarnya?" ulang Sehun dengan jantung makin berdegup kencang.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sekali lagi. Seolah berusaha menemukan sebuah jawaban disana. Siapakah gerangan yang berbicara? Apakah dirinya melamun dan berkhayal? Bulan bagaikan tersenyum. Manis. Dan di tengah-tengah purnama Sehun melihat bayangan yang dikenalnya. Sosok yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Mencoba kembali ke alam nyata. Semua ini hanya khayalan. Hanya halusinasi. Suara itu…. dan wajah di bulan purnama itu… tidak mungkin!

Badan Sehun terasa dingin. Bahkan seperti beku. Dan ketika berusaha membuka matanya terasa sangat berat sekali.

"Sehun~ah…"

"Sehun~ah…."

Terdengar suara Jongin. Semakin lama semakin samar. Lalu tak terdengar apapun lagi. Kemudian hening.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke koper. Sehun menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi merasa percuma. Baekhyun wataknya keras. Kalau memiliki keinginan, apapun itu harus tercapai. Dan keinginannya saat ini adalah : MENJAUHI SEHUN.

"Hyung, aku saja yang pindah kamar." Ujar Sehun samar.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya secepat mungkin. Seolah ingin buru-buru menjauhi Sehun.

"Ini milikmu, hyung…" Sehun mengembalikan baju hangat yang sempat di pinjam tempo hari.

"Untukmu saja!" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Rasa takut mewarnai wajahnya.

"Wae? Ini kan milikmu hyung." Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya. Kau pernah memakainya. Ambil saja. aku tak ingin menerima itu lagi!" Tolaknya.

Sehun merasa terhina. Dirinya dianggap layaknya virus yang mematikan. Sampai Baekhyun tak mau mengenakan pakaian itu lantaran pernah Sehun pinjam.

Semua terjadi sejak Taemin meninggal dunia.. sejak malam purnama itu Sehun jatuh pingsan lagi. Dokter yang memeriksanya hanya berkata tekanan darah menurun drastic. Makanya pingsan. Tapi yang memeriksa Sehun malam itu bukan dokter melainkan Kris. Celakanya, Kris membeberkan analisanya di depan semua orang. Di depan Jongin, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun. Alhasil Baekhyun ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk pindah kamar. Enggan menjadi roommate dengan cenayang seperti Sehun.

"Kau pasti menggunakan ilmu hitam sampai Paman Kris begitu baik padamu. Bayar sewa gratis, bayar makan gratis… sekarang aku tahu kau paranormal." Tuduh Baekhyun.

Paranormal?

Baekhyun keluar membanting pintu. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jongdae dan Jongin saat ini terhadap Sehun.

Malam itu semua menyaksikan, Sehun kerasukan. Makanya Kris tak mengizinkan Jongin memanggil ambulance. Tak juga mengizinkan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Sehun belum sempat berbicara dengan Jongdae maupun Jongin. Karna sejak malam itu, Sehun akan tertidur sampai siang. Ketika Sehun terbangun, penghuni asrama sudah pergi.. Saat mereka kembali ke rumah, Sehun tertidur lelap. Ritme tubuh Sehun berubah drastic. Rasanya lemah tak bisa mengontrol badan sendiri. Sehun ingin membuka matanya tetapi terasa sangat berat. Badannnya bangun dan tidur semaunya. Seolah-olah mata Sehun memiliki otak sendiri.

Hanya dari Kris, Sehun mengetahui kejadian malam itu. Kris lah yang tak takut pada Sehun. Tidak juga menganggapnya gila. Malah katanya sejak pertama kali bertemu pun Kris sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sudah tahu tentang apa Paman?" Tanya Sehun was-was.

"Bahwa kau bukan orang biasa."

"Maksud paman?" Sehun semakin ketakutan dengan kemungkinan yang di terimanya.

Kris menghela nafas, "Jika aku memberitahumu, Kau pasti menganggapku sinting, Kau pasti takut padaku. Dan tidak berangkat ke Jepang."

"Paman jangan membuatku penasaran. Paman bisa melihat apa tentangku?" Pekik Sehun hampir menangis.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau sepertiku…."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau cenayang, Sehun~ah." Kris memandang Sehun dengan sendu.

"Cenayang?"Ulang Sehun.

"Ya. Ada yang bilang paranormal, ada yang bilang medium, ada yang bilang peramal, ada yang bilang indra ke enam, indigo, dukun. Apapun istilahnya intinya sama. Kau bisa menghubungkan dua alam."

Astaga! Tidak pernah Sehun bermimpi kerasukan mahluk astral. Apalagi mimpi menjadi cenayang, paranormal? Medium ? menghubungkan dua alam? Alam apa?

Sehun menatap mata Kris dalam. Seolah ingin menggali sampai ke relung hatinya. Ingin memastikan, apakah dia serius atau bercanda.

"Jangan takut sehun~ah, tak perlu ada yang ditakutkan." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun lantas berujar, "Ini karunia yang harus disyukuri bukan disesali apalagi ditakuti."

"Paman, aku tak mau kerasukan mahluk astral" Sehun menolak dirinya seorang cenayang. Ia ingin hidupnya normal seperti dulu.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Yang bisa masuk ke raga manusia bukan hanya roh jahat tapi roh baik juga bisa. Mereka sama-sama mahluk Tuhan. Hanya berbeda alam, beda wujudnya. Kita ada karna mereka ada. Mereka juga ada karna kita ada."

Kepala Sehun semakin pusing mendengar teori Kris. Sehun tak mau lagi berurusan dengan alam lain. Sehun masih sibuk dengan alam realita kehidupannya yang berantakan. Dan sekarang semakin porak-poranda akibat perkara kerasukan semalam. Selain itu juga Baekhyun menjauhi Sehun, bahkan memusuhinya.

Padahal dulu Baekhyun roommate yang dekat, suka menolong dan membantu. Sekarang Baekhyun beranggapan dirinya dukun, Memakai praktek ilmu hitam agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang. Belum lagi Jongin dan Jongdae. Sebelum Sehun sempat mengeluh mempertanyakan pandangan mereka berdua, Kris sudah menjelaskan. "Jongdae tak peduli. Ia tidak percaya mistis. Malah dia ngotot membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Jongin hyung?"

"mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu…" sahut Kris.

"Berterima kasih? Kenapa?" Sehun terheran, bukannya ia kerasukan untuk apa diberi ucapan terima kasih segala?

"Telah menyampaikan amanat dari Taemin."

"Amanat apa?"

Dimatanya ada semburat kesedihan ketika mengatakan nama Taemin. "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku…"

"Kalau tak percaya. Percuma aku menceritakannya." Kris menunggu keputusan Sehun.

"Aku percaya Paman." Desah Sehun. Bukan terpaksa tapi yakin. Walau suaranya terdengar lemah, dalam hati terasa mantap. Sehun percaya pada Kris.

"Malam itu…. " Kris mulai bercerita, "Kau menasehati Jongin."

Sehun mendengarkan seksama. "Jongin mulanya bingung, dia pikir kau bercanda bermaksud menghiburnya, lantas kau bernyanyi."

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang memiliki arti khusus bagi Jongin dan Taemin. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu betapa pentingnya arti lagu itu. karna Jongin percaya kalau Taemin marasuk ke dalam ragamu dan menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai cara berkomunikasi dengan Jongin. Menghibur Jongin maksudnya…."

Sehun mendengarkan sembari mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. Sebelum pingsan, Sehun mendengar 'maafkan aku' begitu suara berbisik. Dikiranya Jongin padahal bukan. Sehun mengingat-ingat lagi ketika menatap purnama melihat sosok Taemin. Sehun mengedipkan matanya untuk mengusir bayangan yang sekiranya halusinasi belaka. Kemudian Sehun jatuh dalam keheningan. Pingsan. Tidur. Atau apalah istilahnya. Yang jelas tak sadarkan diri. Dan dalam ketidak sadaran itu Taemin merasuki dalam diri Sehun.

Mungkinkah Taemin yang membisikakan kalimat itu? 'Maafkan aku'. Untuk apa Taemin meminta maaf? Apa karna berniat merasuki tubuh Sehun? Semacam meminta izin?

Kris membelai rambut Sehun. Kris tahu jika Sehun sedang menerka-nerka semua peristiwa yang dialaminya.

"Tak mudah menerima semua ini, Sehun~ah" gumam Kris sendu. "Tapi lebih baik jika kau menerimanya dengan ikhlas tanpa menentang pemberian dari Tuhan." Lanjutnya.

Tuhan? Sehun ingin tertawa. Pemberian macam apa lagi? Tidakkah Tuhan merasa kasihan dengan hidupnya? Banting tulang membiayai hidup di Jepang, ayahnya yang selalu memaki dirinya, dan Baekhyun yang kini membencinya, hidup Sehun sudah sulit. Sekarang Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan Sehun, wajarkan jika dirinya menolak?!

"Dia yang maha kuasa, Dia sudah mencoba mengingatkanmu. Masih ingat ketika aku memberitahumu tentang kau yang merindukan Tuhan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia seorang yang pengingat. Kris mengatakan Sehun merindukan Tuhan, tetapi yang dirasakan Sehun adalah nasib sialan. Malah Sehun sempat menuduh hadiah dari Taemin penyebabnya.

"Tapi apa hubungannya semua ini dengan kerasukan?" Sehun masih tak mengerti. Apa hubungan kerinduan akan Tuhan dengan kerasukan yang di alaminya.

"Supaya kau menggunakan untuk kebaikan." Lalu Kris menjelaskan bahwa banyak orang yng menggunakan karunia yang sama untuk keserakahan dan memperkaya diri bahkan mencelakakan orang lain. "Tuhan hanya mengingatkanmu agar menggunakan untuk hal-hal yang terpuji.."

Heran. Itulah dalam benak Sehun. Mestinya jika ada orang yang mengunakan pemberian ini dengan hal yang buruk, lantas kenapa Tuhan tak menghentikannya? Atau mencabut karunianya. Tuhan berhak dan bisa menariknya kembali.

"Ini ujian bagi setiap umatnya. Saat ini kau pun tengah di uji oleh-Nya. Aku telah melewati itu semua."

"Paman.. serius? Paman cenayang?" Sehun merasa tak pecaya.

"Kau pikir pekerjaanku selama ini apa? Sampai bisa membeli asrama milik universitas pemerintah."

Sehun terdiam. Benar dugaannya. Waktu menjelaskan misteri ini. Segala pertanyaan tentang sumber kekayaan Kris. Latar belakangnya, tanpa Sehun minta pun sekarang terjawab. Mungkin benar kini dirinya cenayang. Buktinya Sehun seperti yakin atas pertanyaan yang dikepalanya tak perlu mencari, jawaban pun akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau mengira aku.. penjual pelacur ya?" tebaknya bercanda.

"Hah?'

"Aku tahu. Anak asrama lain pasti sering menggunjing latar belakangku. Alumni kampus ini bukan, dosen pun bukan, tapi bisa membeli asrama di sini. Kalau aku membeberkan semua ini, mereka akan mati ketakutan, aku seorang cenayang." Kris tertawa.

Suasana yang tegang berubah menjadi rileks. Sesaat kebingunan Sehun berganti rasa lega. "Artinya, Paman mengetahui tentangku? Tentang kami semua?"

"Tentu tidak semuanya. Hanya yang penting saja. cenayang bukanlah Tuhan. Melainkan para cenayang cenderung sensitive daripada orang kebanyakan. Itu saja."

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, dan masih banyak yang lainnya."

Sehun kembali tegang. Belum siap rasanya menerima kenyataan. Masih merasa tak percaya. Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan. Kerasukan bukan berarti cenayang. "Paman.." Ujar Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku menolak pemberian ini?"

"Apa? Menolak?!" Kris kaget mendengar ungkapan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. Kris tak habis pikir, kenapa di saat semua orang berlomba ingin menjadi istimewa, lantas ada apa dengan Sehun? Tak inginkah dirinya menjadi sosok istimewa itu?

"Bisa tidak? Menurut Paman bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanya sama yang di atas." Kris menatap langit-langit kamar. Maksudnya adalah bertanya pada Tuhan. "Dia yang memberi, maka hanya Dia pula yang dapat mengambil kembali."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Tuhan jangan kau anggap dirinya manusia tak tahu diri. Jangan anggap dirinya menyia-nyiakaan karunia-Nya dan menampiknya. Sehun hanya ingin jujur dan apa adanya. Sehun merasa tak siap. Jujur saja rasa takut menderanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun seolah larut dalam do'a. aktivitas yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Dialog Sehun dengan Yang Kuasa berubah menjadi do'a yang khusuk. Sekonyong-konyongnya Sehun mengingat kembali segala tata cara pada saat berdoa.

Jika tempo hari Sehun merasa bingung dan malu menghadap Tuhan, sekarang tidak lagi. Ia merasa mantap dengan keteguhan hatinya. Tiada lagi rasa bersalah karna telah sekian lama melupakan-Nya. Layaknya berbincang dengan seorang sahabat saja.

Melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya, Kris perlahan menyingkir keluar kamar. Paham betul jika Sehun tak ingin diganggu dan sedang sibuk. Dibiarkannya Sehun berbicara dengan Tuhannya, sang pencipta.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kris mengalunkan sebuah tembang berbahasa China. Entah apa artinya. Walau tak mengerti., Sehun merasakan hatinya sejuk ketika menikmati tembang mengalun merdu.

_Earth_

_Bumi tempat mahluk hidup tinggal, tempat kaki berpijak yang membangun sebuah kehidupan._

_Di permukaan Bumi, ku akrabi pagi dan langit membuka dada, membuka do'a._

_Resah menggeliat, begitu geram anak bumi._

_Memandang jarak yang begitu jauh._

_Antara langit dan bumi._

_Mencoba mencari kaki langit._

_Bersama nyanyian burung malam, malaikat kepakkan sayap._

_Membawa salam dan senyum Tuhan_

_Adakah yang memohon ampunannya?_

Tercium bau dupa wangi. Angin membawanya ke kamar, merasuki hidung Sehun. Terus menerobos ke dalam dada. Wangi bunga melati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

RainDay:

Merindukan Rain? Pede sekali. Apa kalian merindukan Tuhan?

Rain bukan hanya menuangkan imajinasi belaka, tetapi menuliskan sesuatu yang memiliki pesan moral untuk kalian. Rain kurang tertarik dengan plot yang PWP. Banyak adegan dewasa yang gak jelas, dan inti cerita mulai berakar kemana-mana. Yang gak penting diceritain dan yang penting gak diceritain.

Untuk agama Rain sedikit curhat ( Rain muslim kok, cuman aneh aja kalo anak-anak EXo beragama islam # Ff ini serasa dipaksakan, Korea kan banyak atheis). Temen Rain ayahnya islam, ibunya katolik. Saat ada yang meninggal dunia, pihak keluarga saling adu argument mengenai pemakamannya. Pihak keluarga ayahnya menyolati di masjid, sedangkan pihak ibunya melantunkan lagu pengiring kematian. Aneh memang. Temen Rain milih katolik, tapi ingin pakae jilbab dan belajar ngaji ke anak FAI (Fakultas agama Islam). Dia ingin pindah agama cuman tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Begitulah inspirasinya.

Rain terlalu sibuk kuliah dan sulit mencari waktu luang membuat ff padahal ide selalu ada kapan saja & dimana saja. Rain meminta suara kalian. Pilih antara poin 1 dan 2 :

Imajinasi Rain selalu liar dan gak bisa berhenti bahkan saat ada dosen mengajar pun otak kepikiran ff baru mulu. Jika Rain membuat ff baru dengan multichip mungkin akan lama kelarnya. Untuk meminimalisir waktu, rain membuat ff dengan sedikit chapternya tapi dengan word yang panjang sekitar 5-15 k atau lebih per satu chap. Sangguhkah kalian membacanya? (Chap ini bahkan wordnya 8,5 K+)

Jika Rain jadikan imajinasi di kepala dalam satu oneshoot akan lebih efisien. Kalau berchapter lama update dan ide buntu di tengah jalan. Kalau langsung tamat Rain gak banyak utang ff sama kalian. Sanggupkah kalian membaca oneshoot Rain dengan word menggila sekitar 15-35 k atau lebih?

Rain meminta kalian memilih antara 1 dan 2. Demi kenyamanan kita semua. Rain gak perlu segan-segan lagi menulis ff baru dan kalian bisa menikmati hasil karya Rain. Adil bukan? Mohon partisipasinya. #bungkuk badan.

~ Sayonara chingudeul ~


	2. Air (udara)

Title : Earth, Air, Water, Fire

Pairing : Kaihun, Krishun Slight Kaimin, Chanhun, Hanhun, Taohun

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Mistery, Supranatural, Brothership

Length : chaptered(4)

Rate : T

Summary :

Lingkaran kehidupan yang berkesinambungan dan tidak pernah terputuskan. Tiada awal dan tiada akhir.

Demikian diyakini bahwa sejak manusia itu dilahirkan oleh sang pencipta dan diturunkan dalam kehidupan di muka bumi ini, takdirnya ditentukan oleh perbuatan-perbuatan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

.

.

Pilihlah bacaan dengan layak

Dan reviewlah dengan kalimat bijak

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**.**

..

.

.

Introduce :

Oh Sehun : 18 thn.

Kris : 42 thn.

Kim Jongin : 23 thn.

Kim Jongdae : 22 thn

Byun Baekhyun : 20 thn.

Guest:

Taeyong (17 thn) SM Rookies as dongsaeng Sehun

.

.

The story is begin

.

.

"Jadi setan itu adalah jiwa orang yang hatinya busuk ya Paman Kris? makanya jahat dan hobi menakuti orang." Tanya Sehun lugu.

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu menceritakan kehidupannya. Masa dimana ia belum menyadari karunia Tuhan yang dimilikinya. Perjuangannya lahir batin.

"Sama sepertimu, Sehun~ah. Paman awalnya takut, merasa tidak siap." Ungkap Kris.

"Takut melihat hantu dan roh halus ya, Paman Kris?" Bisik Sehun.

Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi lambat laun rasa takut itu sirna. Malah berani karena ingin menolong orang." Jelas Kris.

"Menolong orang?"

Mata Kris agak meredup saat memulai kisah ini. Kisah seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kehidupannya. Namanya Joonmyeon. Kris tak menyebutkan marganya. Dulu, Joonmyeon jatuh hati pada Kris. akan tetapi, khas cinta zaman siti nurbaya, pihak keluarga Joonmyeon tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

"Paman dianggap tak sederajat dengan keluarga mereka. Karena keluargaku bukan dari kelas berdarah biru." Desisnya dengan mata sayu. Kesedihan itu mungkin masih ada.

"Joonmyeon nekat, Dia rela meninggalkan keluarganya demiku."

"Cinta mati namanya." Seru Sehun.

"Paman juga bahagia sekali waktu itu. ada ya yang mencintai Paman sampai rela pergi dari rumah (kabur). Paman merasa beruntung, tapi hati kecil Paman membantah. Melarang menerima apalagi menikmati cinta sebesar itu…" Tambah Kris menjelaskan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terheran.

"Malam itu Paman bermimpi. Joonmyeon bukan 'Soulmate' Paman. Kalau memaksakan kehendak, akhirnya semua akan celaka."

"Paman Kris lebih percaya dengan mimpi daripada Joonm- Joon…"

"Joonmyeon" Kris membenarkan.

"Rasanya saja yang seperti mimpi, Sehun~ah. Sebetulnya bukan mimpi melainkan petunjuk, Firasat." Keluh Kris dengan mata sendu.

Kris lebih mendengarkan suara hati kecilnya. Meski kecewa dan rasa tidak rela menghantuinya, ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Joonmyeon bukan hanya bingung tapi marah besar pada Kris. dikiranya mungkin Kris mempermainkannya. Bayangkan, sudah rela meninggalkan keluarga demi cinta malah disia-siakan. Hati Joonmyeon juga sakit.

"Paling utama dia selamat. Dan terbukti, kemudian dia menikah dengan Kyungsoo-Soulmatenya. Dan bahagia sampai sekarang."

Setelah menemukan 'Soulmate'nya dan bahagia, Joonmyeon baru percaya. Mereka bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja di sebuah pagelaran amal untuk korban Tsunami di Jepang. Joonmyeon lah yang kemudian menjadi penyambung lidah, mempromosikan kebenaran firasat Kris pada rekan-rekannya. Kris didaulat sebagai cenayang.

Sejak itu banyak berdatangan klien-klien yang minta diramalkan. Minta dibantu sebelum membuat keputusan. Atau minta diarahkan supaya tidak salah mengambil keputusan. Kebanyakan wanita yang menanyakan 'Soulmate' untuk anaknya. Macam –macam persoalan kehidupan. Yang belum tahu, penasaran ingin tahu. Yang sudah tahu, penasaran juga, berusaha ingin mengubah nasib.

"Paman tak bisa merubah nasib. Hanya memberi gambaran. Semua keputusan ada di tangan mereka sendiri. Mau bagaimana menghadapinya. Tapi jika sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, akan lebih mudah menghadapinya bukan?" Ujar Kris lagi menutup ceritanya.

"Sekarang profesi Paman Kris cenayang? Paman Kris hidup dari… meramal nasib?"

Kris mengangguk.

Hebat! Sehun merasa tak keberatan jadi cenayang. Kalau memang bisa mendatangkan sumber rezeki. Lihat saja, Tanpa harus kerja keras, tanpa kerja kantoran siang dan malam, bahkan tanpa stress. Assetnya saja dimana-mana. Mobil mewah pun koleksinya sangat banyak.

"Jangan dilihat sisi baiknya saja, Sehun~ah. Lihatlah sisi buruknya." Tukas Kris seolah membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Jika Paman meninggal, tak ada yang menangisiku." Ujarnya getir. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tanda dia sedih dan pasrah.

"Maksud Paman Kris?"

"Ketika Taemin meninggal, begitu banyak orang menangisinya. Orang tuanya, Jongin, dan kau juga. Ya kan? Paman tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Orang tua sudah meninggal. Pendamping hidup tak ada, anak pun tak punya."

"Ada aku… Paman Kris."

Kris menatap Sehun lembut seolah bersyukur. "Sungguh Paman Kris, ini bukan basa-basi. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Paman Kris, aku pasti menangis. Bukan aku saja, Jongin hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Jongdae hyung juga… Joonm- Joonm.."

"Joonmyeon… Sehun~ah. Sangat sulitkah mengingat namanya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kami semua juga sedih kalau Paman Kris pergi."

"Joonmyeon sudah pergi lebih dulu."

"Meninggal maksud Paman Kris?"

Kris mengangguk, "Itu sebabnya Jongin harus kembali ke Seoul."

Astaga. Jadi Joonmyeon adalah ayah Jongin?

Kemudian cerita masa lalu Kris mengalir lagi. Bukan hanya Joonmyeon yang mempercayakan Jongin pada Kris. klien-klien Kris yang lain pun memiliki pikiran yang sama. Mengirim anak bersekolah ke Jepang bukan perkara gampang. Semua orang tua merasa cemas, takut terjadi hal buruk. Takut anak-anaknya salah langkah, terjerumus hal yang penuh godaan dan kemaksiatan. Jadi, wajar saja bila mereka merasa lebih aman menitipkan anaknya pada seorang cenayang seperti Kris. apalagi kebetulan Kris memiliki hak atas asrama di universitas ini.

Keluarga Baekhyun juga klien Kris. pasalnya, orang tua Baekhyun hampir bercerai. Dulu, mereka berselingkuh. Masing-masing mempunyai simpanan.

"Ibunya Baekhyun selingkuh dengan orang jepang." Bisik Kris pelan. Khawatir terdengar Baekhyun mungkin.

Sehun merasa bangga diberikan kepercayaan besar oleh Kris untuk menyimpan rahasianya. "Waktu dia ke Tokyo, Kami bertemu. Paman menyarankan agar dia meninggalkan kekasih gelapnya dan kembali pada suaminya. Dia menangis. Heran dari mana Paman tahu, lalu dia pun menceritakan perbuatan suaminya."

"Bagaimana caranya Paman Kris mendamaikan mereka?"

"Bukan Paman, Tuhanlah yang menyatukan mereka lagi. Paman tahu mereka berdua 'Soulmate'. Hanya maut yang memisahkan mereka. Beruntung mereka mempercayaiku. Kalau tidak, penderitaan mereka jadi lebih panjang kan? Ibunya Baekhyun menghentikan perselingkuhannya. Setelah itu, ayahnya Baekhyun seperti sadar. Melihat istrinya kembali menjadi istri yang baik dan ibu yang baik, Ayahnya Baekhyun malu sendiri dan berhenti selingkuh."

"Paman Kris… itu seperti novel ceritanya."

"Novel kan hasil karya manusia, Tidak bisa mengalahkan Tuhan. Hidup itu mahakarya Tuhan. Tidak mungkin manusia mengalahkan mahakarya Illahi."

Sehun mempunyai ide untuk menjadikan kisah hidup Kris sebagai novel. Tapi Kris tak menyetujuinya. Ia keberatan kalau harus menceritakan kisah hidup klien-kliennya. Sedangkan menurutnya, kisah hidupnya sendiri biasa saja. Datar. Tak ada bahan yang pantas dijadikan tulisan. Yang menjadikan hidupnya penuh warna adalah kisah dari para kliennya.

"Itu karna kau cinta dengan dunia flm roman picisan." Tukas Kris. tak membenarkan, tak menyalahkan. "Believe in your heart and you shall never go wrong."

"Paman Kris tahu darimana kalimat sepuitis itu?" Sehun agak kaget Kris berbicara bahasa inggris. Biasanya bahasa yang dipakai hanya bahasa jepang dan korea. Kadang cina.

"Dari buku. Mau membacanya? Bukunya bagus.." Saran Kris.

"Boleh."

Kris beranjak sesaat mengambilkan sebuah buku hitam. Sampulnya bergambar tiga kuntum bunga mawar warna merah hati. Judulnya Believe in Love.

Diserahkannya buku itu pada Sehun," Novel…?"

"Fiksi. Baca saja. kau akan mengerti sendiri katagori apa buku ini."

"Paman Kris sudah membacanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tiga kali!" Kris tertawa geli.

"Hah? Pasti isi bukunya sangat berat sampai harus membaca tiga kali untuk memahaminya." Seru Sehun ragu.

"Paman membacanya berulang-ulang karna menyukai isinya. Bukan sulit dipahami. Baca saja halaman pertamanya."

Sehun membuka halaman buku itu. ada tulisan: Dibaca dengan mata hati agar meresap kedalam hati, bukan pikiran.

Kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang di telinga Sehun. "Paman Kris itu penganut mistik, Sesembahan/sesajen, bakar dupa bukanlah agama…"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri lebih jauh membaca buku itu. Jika buku ini berisi aliran sesat, Sehun berjanji akan berhenti membacanya. Dan dengan hormat mengembalikannya pada Kris. Lalu Sehun pun mulai membaca. Mengisi hari-hari santai tanpa tujuan dengan sebuah buku: Believe in Love.

.

.

.

Eart, Air, Water, Fire

Lembaran kedua : Air (Udara)

.

.

Jongin masih sibuk mempersiapkan kepulangannya ke Seoul. Sedangkan Baekhyun enggan bertegur sapa dengan Sehun. Selalu saja menjaga jarak. Sehun merasa kehilangan seorang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun. Untuk sementara Sehun di tempatkan oleh Kris di pavilion belakang yang mulanya dijadikan gudang. Ukurannya sederhana. Sejak pindah ke pavilion, Sehun jarang bertemu Jongin. Saat sarapan, Sehun makan sendirian. Kehidupan Sehun seperti terisolir. Padahal jarak pavilion dan rumah inti tidak begitu jauh.

Halaman keduapuluh selesai dibacanya. Sejauh ini tak ada ajaran agama apapun dalam buku itu. Hanya mengenai keluguan dan kepasrahan seseorang dalam menerima jalan hidup yang diberikan padanya oleh Yang Mahakuasa. Anehnya, tak ada satupun kalimat yang menyinggung soal Tuhan.

"Sibuk?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Jongin berdiri dihadapan Sehun.

"Jongin hyung sudah pulang? Tumben. Ini baru jam lima?" Heran Sehun menatap arlojinya.

"Kau hafal ya jam kantorku?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Ada apa Jongin hyung?" Tanya Sehun menutup lembaran bukunya.

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu." Balas Jongin ramah.

"Kabar gembira?"

"Ya, besok aku serah-terima kunci untukmu."

"Kunci?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kunci kamar."

Sehun terdiam. Harusnya senang karena bisa kembali ke rumah inti. Bahkan menempati kamar Jongin. Kamar terbesar dan terlengkap di asrama ini. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun tak merasakan kegembiraan itu. Sehun tahu, Jongin akan pergi.

"Kapan ke Seoul?" Tanya Sehun murung.

"Besok siang."

Sehun menunduk. Tak ingin Jongin melihat raut kesedihannya.

"Sehun~ah…."

"Sehun~ah…."

Jongin mendekati Sehun. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Sehun menatap mata kelam Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun seolah tersedot ke dalam bola mata Jongin. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Bahkan pavilion pun tak terlihat lagi. Yang dirasakan Sehun hanya udara dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun tak tahu dimana ia sekarang dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Semua gelap.

Kemudian terdengar suara dering telepon. Dalam kegelapan. Hanya suara tangisan yang Sehun dengar. Suara Baekhyun. Ia berteriak histeris.

"Baekhyun hyung… ada apa?" Teriak Sehun panic. Panic karna tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun dan hanya bisa mendengar tangisan setelah dering telepon.

"Paman Kris…. Jongin… Paman Kris… Jongin…" Baekhyun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Meninggal…"

"Apa?"

"Sehun~ah…."

"Sehun~ah…"

.

Tubuh Sehun terguncang. Makin lama makin keras Sehun merasakan guncangan itu. nafas Sehun tersenggal-senggal. Suara Baekhyun lenyap, kegelapan makin sirna.

"Sehun~ah…"

Sehun tersadar. Dihadapannya Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun agak panic.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin lega melihat Sehun membuka kelopak matanya.

Sehun masih shock. Udara terasa dingin menyelimuti seluruh badannya.

"Pasti tekanan darahmu turun lagi." Tukas Jongin. "Sudah minum obat?"

"Jongin hyung…"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa … aku membutuhkan istirahat."

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin tanpa penjelasan. Sehun merasa linglung. Apa yang barusan dialaminya? Apakah itu mimpi? Firasat? Sehun masuk ke pavilion tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun merenung. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Debar jantung Sehun tak karuan. Degupnya kadang pendek kadang panjang. Kris mengatakan Sehun ditakdirkan menjadi cenayang. Sehun mempercayainya. Kris mengatakan Sehun harus menerimanya sebagai karunia Tuhan, Sehun menampiknya karna tidak siap. Apakah yang dialaminya barusan gejala cenayang? Bahwa Sehun bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di hari yang belum tiba? Kalau itu benar, artinya Kris dan Jongin meninggal dunia?

Astaga. Tidak mungkin!

"Hidup mati itu di tangan Tuhan." Sahut Kris mengantarkan makan malam.

"Paman Kris cenayang, apa Paman Kris tahu berapa lama umur seseorang?" Sehun bertanya sepelan mungkin.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau ingin tahu berapa umurmu sendiri?" Kris malah balik bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng. Kemudian mengangguk. Masalahnya Sehun enggan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Mengenai fenomena aneh yang dialami Sehun sore tadi. Sehun tak ingin Kris ikut cemas memikirkan firasat yang belum tentu berarti apa-apa.

"Paman bukan Tuhan, Sehun~ah. Tanya langsung saja dengan Yang di Atas.." Kris mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Yang benar saja Paman Kris, Masa bertanya pada Tuhan?!" Celetuk Sehun asal.

"Why not?"

"Ya, tak bisalah. Nomor ponsel Tuhan pun aku tak memilikinya. Bagaimana caranya bertanya pada Tuhan?" Sehun hampir tertawa geli saat membayangkan dirinya bertelepon ria dengan Tuhan. Menyenangkan kalau manusia mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu. Niscaya tak ada lagi keraguan dalam setiap langkah mengarungi kehidupan. Tak ada lagi misteri.

"Kalau tak kenal, Ya tak bisa komunikasi." Terang Kris pada Sehun.

"Maksud Paman Kris?"

"Kenalan dulu, nanti dikasih tahu caranya." Senyum mengembang di bibir Kris saat menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hadiah perkenalan saja kau tolak." Lanjut Kris.

"Hadiah yang mana?"

"Firasat yang tajam. Hatimu yang bisa melihat lebih dalam daripada orang awam."

Mungkin maksud Kris hadiah berupa bakat cenayang? Sehun merasa hadiah itu dari Tuhan atau hukuman?

"Itu cara Dia menawarkan persahabatan denganmu. Kalau sudah berteman, Menyenangkan. Bisa berkomunikasi." Ucapnya enteng.

"Paman Kris bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tuhan?" Sehun menatapnya tajam.

Kris mengangguk. "Ya, semua orang pun bisa."

"Lalu, kalaupun bertanya diberi jawaban?" Sehun makin penasaran. Sekaligus ngeri. Belum pernah ada orang yang terang-terangan mengaku bisa berbicara dengan Tuhan.

"Kadang dijawab, kadang tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu kenapa Sehun~ah?" Mungkin Kris mulai merasakan pertanyaan Sehun yang berbelit-belit. "Langsung saja jika ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tak usah muter-muter seperti ini."

Tuh kan! Kris tahu Sehun bertanya berbelit-belit. Kelihatan sekali berbohongnya.

"Sehun~ah, Paman mesti packing sekarang. Kau jangan lupa minum obat ya?" Pesan Kris agak buru-buru.

"Packing kemana Paman Kris?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Menemani Jongin ke Seoul." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Hah? Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

"Ini keputusan mendadak. Kemarin Jongin minta Paman ikut. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo-ibunya pada Paman. Kebetulan Paman tak mempunyai acara apa-apa. Jadi besok siang Paman ikut Jongin berangkat ke Seoul."

.

.

.

Sepi melanda sejak kepergian Kris dan Jongin. Jongdae seperti biasa sibuk menyusun skripsinya, seolah tak ada waktu untuk hal lain. Dan Baekhyun orang yang sok sibuk. Saat ini tugas Sehun merangkap sebagai kepala asrama. Membersihkan ruangan dan belanja keperluan sehari-hari. Namun Baekhyun tak mengerti situasi, ia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Sehun selama Kris tak ada. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Baekhyun.

Ketika Sehun minta saran untuk menambah stok kesabaran dalam hatinya, Kris malah bertanya bukan memberikan jawaban.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi tidak?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa hubungannya reinkarnasi dengan kesabaran Paman Kris?"

"Sangat erat hubungannya." Jawab Kris. "Orang hanya bisa sabar tanpa batas kalau percaya reinkarnasi. Maksudnya, walau keinginan kita tak terkabul di kehidupan yang sekarang, masih ada di kehidupan berikutnya. 'Reinkarnasi'. Dan mudah-mudahan keinginanmu terpenuhi dikehidupan mendatang."

Karena itu Kris pantang menyerah, tabah dan sabar tanpa limit. Karena Kris percaya proses reinkarnasi. Ibaratnya manusia terlahir miskin, Niscaya nanti dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia milyarder.

"Manusia itu manifestasi dari hatinya." Kris melanjutkan."Hati itu tak berwujud, bukan hati organ badan melainkan hati sebagai rasa. Perasaan itulah yang tak ada wujudnya."

Kris mengatakan kalau hati ini sudah memiliki niat yang kuat berupa harapan dan keinginan, sekalipun sudah melebur dengan tanah (mati), Hati tetap berkelana mewujudkan dan memanifestasikan keinginannya dikehidupan berikutnya.

"Hati itu bisa mendengar bisikan Tuhan dan Tuhan Mahatahu. Semua pertanyaan dan permohonan akan dijawab oleh-Nya kalau pertanyaan dan keinginan itu datangnya lewat hati bukan pikiran."

.

.

Hari sudah siang, asrama kosong tanpa penghuninya. Hanya Sehun seorang. Sehun mengisi waktu senggangnya dengan berbenah. Pertama adalah kamar milik Baekhyun. Kamarnya berantakan bak kapal pecah. Semua barangnya bermerek berserakan begitu saja. seolah-olah habis manis sepah dibuang.

Brak!

Sebuah suara membuyarkan aktifitas Sehun. Suaranya berasal dari luar kamar. Sehun pun mulai sibuk mencari-cari sumbernya. Seperti barang jatuh, suaranya keras. Di ruang tamu, Sehun memperhatikan, tak ada yanga aneh. Lalu darimana asalnya suara itu?

Brak!

Sekarang Sehun tahu suara itu datangnya darimana. Ruangan Kris. Meja sesembahan Kris nampak berantakan. Vas kystal berisi bunga dan rempah-rempah dupa berserakan di lantai. Sangat ganjil jika vas krystal itu tidak pecah sama sekali.

Inginnya Sehun lari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Namun Sehun malah mendekat. Sehun merapikan kembali meja sesajennya. Sehun menyadari, kalau bunga disana sudah mengering. Air dalam vas krystal kosong. Wajar jika tak ada yang mengganti bunga dan mengisi airnya, Kris sudah pergi tiga hari tanpa kabar.

Sehun mengisi air segar ke vas krystal. Kemudian Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke halaman depan. Banyak bunga-bunga yang selalu Kris tanam. Sehun meraih seikat bunga berwarna kuning, warna kesukaan Kris. Terutama untuk rangkaian meja sesajennya.

"Kuning tempatnya dibarat. Tempat matahari beristirahat." Sehun masih mengingat bisikan Kris ketika menemaninya berbenah meja do'anya beberapa hari kebelakang.

"Putih tempatnya di timur."

"Tempat matahari terbit." Sambung Sehun tersenyum.

"Pinter ya." Timpal Kris.

"Anak TK juga tahu timur itu tempatnya matahari terbit." Sehun mulai tersipu.

"Merah melambangkan selatan dan hitam melambangkan utara." Ujar Kris. "Semuanya penting dan merupakan satu kesatuan. Sebab semua itu yang mengelilingi kita. Arah mata angin dari berbagai penjuru. Diri kita adalah pusatnya. Pusat segala penjuru."

Entah kenapa Sehun menjadi serius menyiapkan bunga untuk Kris. mengikuti perkataanya. Padahal jujur, kalau Kris berbicara soal kepercayaan termasuk sesajen dan mantra-mantra, Sehun hanya mendengarkan setengah hati.

Selesai di halaman depan, Sehun kembali melangkah masuk dan keanehan kembali terjadi. Di ruangan berkumandang sebuah lagu :

_Air (Udara)_

_Dalam sentuhan dingin udara malam_

_Ayat-ayat Tuhan pun tak pernah bosan_

_Memutar-mutar planet dalam keseimbangan_

_Sama seperti udara yang mendinginkan_

_Demikian Tuhan memberi kehidupan_

_Seperti burung di udara, Kau pun pelihara_

_Begitu juga manusia, Kau pandang berharga_

Lagu lembut mengalun ditengah dentingan piano dan biola yang menyayat hati. Tanpa lirik pun tertangkap nada kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa Sehun sadari, air matanya berjatuhan. Bergulir deras pada kelopak matanya.

Sembari sibuk menghapus air matanya pikiran Sehun berkelana. Hati ini memilih untuk hanyut dalam aroma wangi dupa, alunan lagu sedih. Hati ini memerintah air mata kembali mengalir. Hati ini menyuruhnya menikmati kesedihan. Luka lama sepeninggalan ibunya.

Sesaat… Sendirian.. Sehun membiarkan hati menguasai segalanya. Sesaat raganya seolah lenyap. Pikiran hilang dan bungkam. Sesaat Sehun hanyalah sebuah rasa….

Perjalanan…

.

.

.

Matahari menegur kelopak mata pagi ini. Kala terjaga yang dilihat Sehun hanya semburat putih menyilaukan mata. Jiwanya masih terbelah. Sebagian di alam nyata sebagian di alam mimpi. Mengapa mimpi kadang hadir bukan sekedar kembang tidur? Mengapa mimpi sering menjadi isyarat menggambarkan kejadian yang akan datang bagi sebagian orang yang dikategorikan sebagai cenayang?

Dihadapan Sehun asap mengepul, hitam kelam. Ketika angin meniup kencang, kepulan hitam terkuak sedikit demi sedikit bagai layar bioskop yang terbuka menampilkan gambar flm yang diputar. Sebuah gelang merah bergulir dari layar dihadapan Sehun. Kenapa? Kenapa gelang bisa keluar dari layar flm sebagai benda utuh? Gelang itu, Sehun menggengamnya, terasa hangat. Sehun tahu pemilik gelang ini adalah Kris.

"Paman Kris?"desis Sehun.

Sosok itu muncul, samar-samar. Sesaat Sehun tak mengenali Kris. biasanya Kris selalu memperhatikan penampilannya, tapi sekarang berantakan! Rambutnya kusut, wajah tampannya terhalang oleh coreng-moreng hitam bekas asap atau debu. Hanya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum meski sudut-sudutnya terlihat segores noda merah sekental darah. Noda yang sama mengalir dari keningnya.

Kaki Sehun tak bisa bergerak mendekati puing-puing besi yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Puing-puing yang menyelubungi Kris dan banyak orang lagi. Orang-orang yang tak bisa Sehun lihat wujudnya dan berapa jumlahnya.

"Sehun~ah… pulanglah, temui Jongin."

"Tidak!" Sehun bersikeras ingin mendekati dan menolong Kris. tapi sebuah ledakan mendadak muncul menggetarkan bumi yang Sehun pijak. Api menjilat semua yang nampak di mata Sehun. Panasnya membuat Sehun termundur karena tak ingin terbakar.

"Paman Kris!" Teriak Sehun pedih.

Kala itulah jiwa Sehun seutuhnya kembali ke ruang tamu. Sehun membuka mata. Asrama. Ini adalah asrama. Semua hanya mimpi buruk! Pada saat yang sama Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat melewati tempat Sehun berbaring di ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun hyung, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sehun agak linglung.

Baekhyun diam, ia hanya menggerutu "I called Paman Kris. malam ini aku keluar dari asrama. Semua karnamu!"

"Baekhyun hyung menelpon Paman Kris?" saat itu yang dipikirkan Sehun hanyalah Kris. tak apa jika Baekhyun ingin pindah asrama.

"Yes."

"Paman Kris dimana sekarang? Sudah tiba di Seoul?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"I don't know. I left message in him cell." Sahut Baekhyun cuek.

"Jadi Baekhyun hyung tidak bicara langsung dengan Paman Kris?"

Brak!

Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab dengan bantingan pintu. Sehun termangu. Ia mengecek kalender di meja tamu. Sehun mencoba mengurut hari untuk memastikan keberadaan Kris. seharusnya Kris telah sampai di Seoul. Tapi kenapa ponselnya belum aktif?

Sehun menghilangkan spekulasi negatifnya. Kris mungkin baik-baik saja. mungkin juga beliau lupa menyalakan ponsel. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa ingin menyalakan televise. Padahal setahunya, jam segini hanya acara berita, gossip murahan dan reality show tak jelas.

Sehun terduduk di sofa. Televise di hadapannya kini menyala. Mata Sehun terbelalak melihat apa yang di tayangkan disana. Berita_ Headline News._ Persis seperti yang barusan Sehun mimpikan, puing-puing berserakan. Asap masih mengepul walau tak sepekat yang dilihat Sehun sebelumnya. Begitu banyak tubuh manusia bergeletakan. Tak seimbang dengan petugas berseragam orange berhelmet hitam. Mereka yang berseragam adalah pasukan khusus penyelamat kecelakaan pesawat terbang.

"Paman… Paman Kris…" entah kenapa Sehun yakin itu adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi Kris. yang berarti Kris berada diantara korban kecelakaan pesawat jatuh itu.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian Sehun berada di depan kantor penerbangan, Northwest namanya. Perasaan Sehun tidak keliru. Pesawat jatuh yang dilihat dimimpinya adalah pesawat yang sama yang ditumpangi oleh Kris dan Jongin.

Ratusan orang lainnya telah memenuhi halaman parkir gedung Northwest siang itu. tentunya mereka sanak keluarga terdekat dari korban kecelakaan. Mereka semua berkumpul dengan niat yang sama. Seperti Sehun yang ingin tahu nasib Kris dan Jongin.

Keyakinan Sehun dimantapkan dengan munculnya selebaran dan pidato dari pimpinan pihak Northwest Airlines. Dihadapan ratusan orang dan media massa bapak tersebut menjelaskan malfunction yang terjadi di kendali pesawat 911 itu. Dan upaya mereka menyelamatkan korban serta menemukan black box yang berisi informasi mengenai penyebab sebenarnya kecelakaan itu. Nama-nama korban yang ditemukan telah terdaftar dalam selebaran. Nama korban yang tewas dan selamat terbagi dalam dua kategori. Nama Kris dan Jongin tidak tercantum. Hanya nama Kris yang tercantum sebagai penumpang hilang. Keberadaannya tidak ditemukan di lokasi kecelakaan. Sedangkan nama Jongin tidak terdaftar dalam pesawat Northwest 911.

Sehun termenung di halaman parkir Northwest Airlines. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Mimpi buruknya terjadi di dunia nyata. Apakah ia benar-benar seorang cenayang? Mengerikan! Bukan hal lumrah bisa melihat kematian di depan mata kepalamu sendiri. Terdengar suara nada ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, suara Jongin dari seberang sana.

"Sehun~ah…" Sapa Jongin.

"Jongin hyung… kau dimana?" pekik Sehun lega bercampur gelisah.

"Aku mendengar kabar Paman Kris,"Gumamnya lembut. "Tabah ya…"

"Tapi Jongin hyung dimana? Namamu tak terdaftar dalam penumpang pesawat." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kami berpisah. Aku memberikan kursi pesawatku pada seseorang penumpang waiting list di bandara. Kasihan pemuda itu ingin menjenguk ibunya yang sakit. Jadi aku berangkat memakai pesawat lain…" Jelas Jongin.

"Dan Jongun hyung selamat dari musibah ini?" Takjub Sehun.

"Paman Kris yang menyarankanku ganti pesawat sebetulnya." Sahut Jongin. "Kalau bukan saran Paman Kris, aku sudah mati sekarang."

Sehun terdiam.

Kris adalah manusia yang sangat spiritual. Ia seorang cenayang. Apakah Kris sudah tahu bahwa inilah perjalanan hidupnya sebagai manusia? Apakah karena itu Sehun menatapnya tersenyum ditengah puing asap hitam dan jilatan api ledakan pesawat? Apakah karena itu juga Kris menyarankan Jongin mengganti pesawat?

"Nama pemuda itu Tao. Dia selamat. Hanya luka ringan." Cetus Jongin lagi.

"Tao? Siapa yang dimaksud?"

"Pemuda yang menggantikan tempatku di pesawat itu."

"Oh"

Percakapan Sehun dan Jongin terusik dengan suara beep beep dari ponselnya. Menandakan ada email masuk. "Sebentar ya." Sehun mengalihkan fungsi telepon ke sebuah email dari adiknya. Singkat pesannya tapi mengejutkan.

Subject email: Ayah meninggal.

Isi Email: pemakaman dua hari lagi. Usahakan pulang secepatnya. Ayah disemayamkan di rumah duka Rumah Sakit Carolus.

" Halo… Sehun~ah" suara Jongin berulang-ulang memanggil. Sehun terhenyak. Kehilangan gairah menanggapi panggilan Jongin. Tuhan begitu cepat semua ini terjadi. Kemarin Sehun hanya seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Hari ini Sehun kehilangan Kris. Pria dewasa yang menolong Sehun menjemput impiannya di negeri Sakura. Sekarang Tuhan mengambil juga ayahnya yang sudah membesarkannya selama 18 tahun? Setelah ini apalagi?

"Sehun~ah!" Jongin membentak agak keras.

"Aku harus pulang!"

"Maksudmu ke Soul?"

"Ya. Seoul."

Sehun mematikan ponselnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Di luar semua itu hening, hening yang begitu padat, sarat akan makna. Yang tanpa suara membuat Sehun tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tanpa keraguan, Sehun mendekati cahaya, merentangkan tangannya.

Maha besar Engkau Ya Tuhan, begitu kecilnya kami ciptaan-Mu. Sinar suci-Mu, Tuhan… isilah hatiku agar kelak terpancar dalam setiap pikiran, perkataan dan perbuatan. Mahakuasa Engkau, Tuhan. Mahatahu, Mahasegalanya, Kehendak-Mu, terjadilah…

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar angkat kaki. Tak sempat ia pamit pada Sehun ataupun Jongdae. Tak sempat pula Sehun memberitahukan kecelakaan yang di alami Kris. tapi mungkin Baekhyun sudah memgetahuinya dari Koran dan televise.

Jongdae nampak shock mendengar berita kecelakaan pesawat Kris. Dan tiba-tiba saja watak tidak pedulinya menjadi sungguh sangat peduli pada kejadian beruntun ini.

"Jongdae hyung bersedih ya?"Tanya Sehun lirih, "Aku juga kaget dan sedih."

"I am more scarred than sad." Ujarnya seperti biasa lebih sreg dengan bahasa inggris.

"Why?"

"I am scarred of you." Jongdae menatap Sehun tajam. Takut tapi tatapannya begitu berani, "Who are you?"

Sehun terdiam. Bukan tak tahu jawabannya melainkan tak ingin berdebat.

"Since you came this house, there has been a lot of bad thing happened. Don't you realize? You are cursed. Baekhyun told me that. Even Jongin fiancé, Taemin, died too after him meet you! And now Kris… who's next? I don't want to be the next one. Baekhyun was right. He left and so will I."

Semua ada benarnya. Tapi benarkah Sehun ini anak yang terkutuk? Anak sial yang menularkan kesialan pada setiap insan yang berhubungan dengannya? Bahkan pada pria mulia yang membantu Sehun meraih impiannya di jepang. Ayahnya juga meninggal. apakah itu karena dirinya? Lalu ibunya? Apakah kematiannya pun karena Sehun juga?

Seandainya Sehun boleh memohon, lebih baik Tuhan mengambil nyawanya sekalian. Sebelum jatuh korban-korban yang lain, Sehun ingin menamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Sehun berdiri disini, duduk merenung, menangisi kepergian ibunya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia tangisi? Ibunya atau sesungguhnya Sehun menangisi dirinya sendiri? Menangisi akan kesepiannya? Menangisi rasa kehilangannya? Menangisi kenangan dan hari-hari yang takkan terulang kembali? Apakah Sehun menangisi kematian karena ego semata? Karena keinginan Sehun agar yang meninggal itu hidup lagi?

Bunga-bunga tertata rapi dalam vas krystal. Dupa wangi tersulut menebarkan asap semerbak memenuhi ruangan. Sehun menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Membiarkannya memenuhi paru-parunya. Lalu meresap ke dalam pembuluh darah. Mata Sehun terpejam dengan sendirinya. Hati Sehun dibiarkan mengembara. Pikirannya di istirahatkan. Sukma yang konon beratnya hanya 21 gram membuat tubuh Sehun terasa ringan. Ringan membaur dengan udara.

_Aku ada tapi tiada._

_Aku tiada tapi bermakna._

_Aku hampa tapi kekal._

_Aku adalah sukma…._

.

.

.

Perjalanan Sehun menuju Seoul terasa cepat. Tahu-tahu sudah berada di bandara Incheon. Menunggu keluarnya bagasi di ban berjalan. Setelahnya koper Sehun muncul, tangannya mengangkat kemudian dibawa keluar.

"Sehun~ah…"

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun menoleh. Jongin berlari. Keringat menetesi keningnya.

"Jongin hyung?"

"Kau memberitahuku sangat mendadak." Sehun masih tak percaya melihat kedatangan Jongin menjemputnya.

"Kau mau di antar kemana?" tanyanya.

Sehun angkat bahu. Baru sekarang Sehun menyadari kalau sebetulnya Sehun tak memiliki tujuan atau rencana. "Ke rumah sakit Carolus saja." Sahut Sehun teringat email dari adiknya. Di sanalah ayahnya disemayamkan sebelum hari pemakamannya besok.

"Ke rumah sakit?" Jongin terheran.

"Ayahku meninggal."

"Maaf. I din't know. Aku turut berduka cita." Ucap Jongin.

"It's Okey, I'm okay." Sahut Sehun pelan.

"Kapan kau tahu kabar ini?" Jongin masih penasaran dengan ketenangan Sehun.

"Hari yang sama saat aku mendengar kecelakaan Paman Kris." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Astaga!"

"Besok pemakamannya."Sanggah Sehun lagi.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana? Di rumahmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu."

"Ayahmu memiliki rumah di Seoul kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tapi itu rumah ayah. Bukan rumahku lagi." Potong Sehun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah. Pergi tanpa restu dan izin ayah. Tidak pantas kembali kesana." Rutuk Sehun seperti menyesal.

"Tapi rumah itu tetap rumahmu apapun alasannya." Jongin bersikeras.

Perkataan Jongin menjadi tidak valid setelah Sehun bertemu dengan pengacara keluarga yang mengatur surat-surat wasiat ayahnya. Sambutan Taeyong-adiknya sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sehun berada disana sebagai anak ayahnya. Tetapi mereka melewati Sehun seolah tidak ada. Sanak saudaranya hanya memeluk adiknya. Sebetulnya untuk apa dirinya pulang? Untuk apa Sehun hadir di pemakaman ini?

"Ini adalah surat wasiat dari Tuan Oh Minseok." Jelas pengacara tersebut.

Ternyata kepulangan Sehun hanya mendengar ini. Soal pembagian warisan hingga status asal-usul Sehun. Warisannya tak penting, karena memang Sehun tidak berhak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan lebih shock menelan kabar yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Apa?"

Taeyong duduk disebelah Sehun dengan tenang. Dia tak kaget. Yang berarti sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Pengacara itu menatap Sehun prihatin. Seolah merasa kasihan. Sehun ternyata tak lebih dari seorang anak haram.

"Ini surat lahir anda yang sebenarnya." Pengacara itu memberikan selembar akta lahir. Di dalamnya tercantum nama kedua orang tuanya. Yixing- nama ibunya dan ayah kandungnya.

"Wu yifan?" desis Sehun lemah tanpa tenaga.

Nama itu… nama yang Sehun kenal. Nama asli Kris. Pria yang membantu impiannya di negeri sakura, Jepang.

"Iya, Tuan. Itu nama ayah kandung anda sesuai surat lahir. Kalau tuan mau, kami bisa membantu Tuan mencari ayah kandungnya…" Tawar pengacara.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa damai setelah membaca nama Kris di dalam akta lahirnya.

"Tidak usah Pak. Saya tahu orangnya." Ujar Sehun tersenyum. Hanya sesaat. Senyum itu kemudian pergi kala Sehun sadari bahwa Kris sudah tiada. Bahwa Sehun hanya sebatang kara.

"Jadi Tuan sudah tahu sebelumnya?" si pengacara agak kaget. Taeyong menatap Sehun terkesima.

"Saya baru tahu sekarang…" Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Bukannya barusan Tuan bilang sudah bertemu dengan ayah kandung Tuan?" Pengacara tersebut agak bingung dengan lontaran Sehun.

"Tapi beliau belum memberitahu kalau saya anaknya, Pak." Ungkap Sehun.

"Beliau?" giliran Taeyong bersuara. Sehun mengangguk.

"Paman Kris meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat kemarin. Mungkin bersamaan dengan kepergian ayah.." Sehun menambahkan "Ayahmu … dan ayahku pergi hampir bersamaan…"

Taeyong terdiam. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Karena memang semua membingungkan. Jangankan untuk mereka, untuk diri Sehun sendiri masih banyak tanda tanya.

Bukankah Kris selalu serba tahu? Dia seorang cenayang. Jangan-jangan semua scenarionya? Atau beliau sudah mengetahuinya dan sengaja mencari Sehun. Pertemuan pertama Kris dan Sehun bukanlah kebetulan melainkan sudah direncanakan. Tapi kenapa? Mengapa Kris tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Atau takutkah Kris akan penolakan Sehun? Penolakan dan kemarahan Sehun?

Mengapa Sehun dibuang? Mengapa bukan Kris yang membesarkannya? Kenapa Kris menyerahkan dirinya pada ibunya dan membiarkan ibunya menikah dengan pria lain? Apakah ibunya yang berselingkuh dengan Kris? ataukah Sehun anak di luar pernikahan yang sah?

Satu hal yang Sehun sadari, kemampuan cenayangnya bukanlah pemberian Tuhan melainkan garis keturunan.

"Kita lanjut Pak, ke bagian seterusnya." Tukas Taeyong seperti tak sabar. "Kita tak punya waktu. Dua jam lagi harus berangkat ke pemakaman." Paksanya.

Pengacara itu tersadar dari kebisuan yang mencekam ruang kerjanya. Lantas ia pun membacakan surat wasiat Oh Minseok. Sangat panjang namun isinya singkat dan to the point. Semua harta peninggalan termasuk rumah dilimpahkan pada adiknya seorang-Oh Taeyong.

Dengan kata lain, Sehun bukan hanya kehilangan statusnya sebagai anak sah pernikahan ayah dan ibunya melainkan juga kehilangan haknya sebagai anak ibu. Hak atas warisan ayahnya kan sebetulnya separuhnya milik ibunya. Dan ibunya adalah ibu kandungnya.

Ketika menceritakan semua itu pada Jongin, ia protes dengan suara melengking.

"Mana bisa begitu." Protes Jongin tak terima.

"Ayah yang menulisnya bukan ibu." Kata Sehun lemah.

"Tapi hukum warisan baku kan tetap ada. Kau bisa menuntut hakmu Sehun~ah. Kau anak kandung ibumu!" Jongin seakan membela Sehun.

"Menuntut? Maksudnya menuntut siapa? Ayah sudah meninggal." Tanya Sehun naïf dan bingung.

"Tuntut adikmu dan surat wasiat tidak adil itu. semua bisa diselesaikan secara hukum. Aku memiliki pengacara keluarga yang handal…" Jongin rasanya ingin sekali mengancam Taeyong dengan pengacara handalnya.

"Sudahlah Jongin hyung," Potong Sehun lelah. "Tak perlu ribut-ribut soal warisan. Malu!"

"Kenapa? Itu hak mu?" Jongin bersikeras.

Sehun yang biasanya menangis getir setiap teringat ibunya, sekarang hanya menatap lesu ke arah batu nisan bertorehkan nama ibunda tercinta. Bukan kesedihan yang Sehun rasakan namun segudang tanda tanya. Ibunya sudah meninggal, sekarang Kris juga meninggal. pada siapa Sehun harus meminta jawaban asal-usulnya?

Gerimis turun.

Sebuah tangan meraih bahu Sehun, dimana tangan Jongin bersimpuh. Merengkuh bahu Sehun, agar mendekatkan diri kedadanya.

"Jangan takut Sehun~ah. Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak sendirian." Lirih Jongin.

Hujan turun makin deras. Tetapi suasana terang menderang. Sinar mentari menyilaukan mata Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Ibu merestui kalian berdua."

Sehun ternganga.

"Ibu…" desis Sehun.

"Kau dan Jongin sudah takdir. 'Soulmate'."

"Ibu!"

Bahu Sehun diguncang-guncang. Makin lama makin keras. Begitu kerasnya Sehun kembali ke depan makam Ibu dan Ayahnya. Ke depan gundukan tanah merah yang membisu.

"Ya Tuhan." Sehun seakan tersadar.

"Ada apa Sehun~ah? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongin dengan berbisik.

Taeyong melihat Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Sehun memang hobi cari perhatian! Di kuburan pun minta perhatian. Ketika ibu meninggal, kau lompat ke liang kubur, sekarang di pemakaman ayah kau membuat kehebohan juga huh?!" cibir Taeyong tak suka, lalu menjauhi Sehun.

Beberapa mata keluarga dan pelayat lainnya tertuju tajam pada Sehun. Menyutujui pendapat Taeyong. Sehun memang terlampau sering dituduh suka mencari dan mencuri perhatian oleh Taeyong. Sejak dulu, sejak mereka kecil.

"Wajahmu pucat Sehun~ah, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum kau keburu pingsan." Cetus Jongin seraya menatap Sehun. Prihatin.

.

.

Sehun membatu. Kemana lagi kakinya melangkah? Ke rumah ayahnya tidak mungkin. Taeyong pasti mengusirnya. Apalagi secara hukum rumah itu bukanlah milik Sehun. Sanak saudara tidak ada yang tinggal di Seoul.

"Hotel mana yang murah ya Jongin hyung?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Tidak usah. Ke apartemenku saja." usulnya mantap. "Aku hanya tinggal sendiri kok."

"Apa… apartemen itu persiapanmu untuk…. Pernikahan dengan Taemin hyung?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sebetulnya Sehun enggan menerima ajakan Jongin. Semacam ada rasa bersalah pada Taemin. Khawatir jika Taemin cemburu dan tidak menyukai Sehun menginjakkan kaki di istana yang sudah Jongin siapkan untuk mahligai rumah tangga mereka.

Apartemen Jongin berada di lantai 12 gedung mewah. Ruangan apartemennya sangat modern. Tidak ada unsur rumah tradisional khas korea.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kamarku disana." Jongin menunjuk ke arah kiri. "Kamarmu itu." tunjuk Jongin ke arah kanan.

Sehun merasakan kehadiran Jongin cukup membuatnya nyaman. Pembawaannya selalu tenang. Dari segi wajah, Jongin sangatlah tampan. Luar dalam, lahir batin, Jongin hampir sempurna. Sehun semakin mengagumi sosok Jongin.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu?" lontaran Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ya."

Sehun merasa merona saat dirinya membayangkan Jongin. Hanya mereka berdua di apartemen ini. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sembari menikmati kucuran air dalam kamar mandi. Sehun teringat tentang 'Reinkarnasi'. Dan dari sanalah merembet akan percakapan Sehun dengan Kris.

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan menyatu secara lahir batin. Namun dikehidupan ini hanya batin yang bertaut. Secara lahir Joonmyeon sudah milik orang lain. Duniawinya sudah ditakdirkan dengan'soulmate'nya Kyungsoo."

"Darimana Paman Kris tahu?"

"Kau pasti sering mendengar kata 'Soulmate' kan?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu yang membedakan manusia dengan Tuhan. Manusia mempunyai keterbatasan. Karena Paman diberi tahu jika memaksakan kehendak, semua akan celaka."

Kehendak itulah yang disebut hasrat. Kehendak yang memanifestasikan Kris bertemu dengan kekasih jiwanya dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Sayang, seperti apa kehidupan mereka berikutnya adalah sebuah misteri. Tapi Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan gambaran pada Kris bahwa kehendaknya akan terlaksana di kehidupan sekarang.

"Apakah itu artinya 'Soulmate' Joonmyeon sudah di ubah oleh Tuhan?" Sehun semakin bingung.

Kris menggeleng.

"Kehidupan Paman sudah selesai Sehun~ah. Sebetulnya sudah tamat."

"Maksud Paman Kris?"

"Paman harus mengubur semua kehendak dan hasrat. Tidak akan di daur ulang. Ini kehidupan terakhir Paman." Kris menatap Sehun tersenyum. Ia paham betul Sehun tidaklah mengerti.

"Yang akan meneruskan hasrat Paman dan Joonmyeon adalah keturunan kami nanti. Kehendak kami akan terwujud pada anak-anak keturunan kami. 'Soulmate' sejati tidak akan pernah mati. Anak dari garis keturunan Joonmyeon dan keturunanku yang akan meneruskan cinta sejati kami. Itu sebabnya Paman dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menikah. Karena kami harus memiliki keturunan yang tidak memiliki pertalian darah."

Air dari pancuran besi mengucur hangat. Rasa hangat itu merasuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit putih Sehun. Terasa nikmat. Membuat Sehun ingin berlama-lama main air. Mengapa mandi yang hanya kegiatan rutin menjadi sebuah kenikmatan? Apakah karena Sehun sudah terlalu lelah sehingga mandi menjadi labuhan semacam peristirahatan? Atau karena Sehun merasa nyaman aman terlindungi di kediaman Jongin?

Pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Sehun~ah…" Jongin memanggilnya agak panic.

"Ya?"

"Kau mandi terlalu lama. Aku khawatir kau pingsan di kamar mandi." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sehun buru-buru berpakaian lengkap. Pakaian yang sudah Jongin siapkan di kamar mandi. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin cemas, rambut Sehun masih basah ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau tahu berapa lama kau mandi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Satu jam."Tebak Sehun asal.

Jongin menggeleng, "Empat jam."

Astaga. Sungguh tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat. "Maaf."

"Kita makan malam diluar ya?" ajak Jongin tersenyum.

"Disini ada dapur bukan? Kenapa harus diluar?!" Tolak Sehun halus.

"Dapurnya memang ada, tapi bahan makanannya yang tidak ada." Sambung Jongin merayu.

"Aku ganti baju dulu kalau begitu." Gumam Sehun.

"Tak usah. Santai saja, yang penting keringkan rambutmu. Di luar udara lembab, kalau keluar dengan rambut basah, kau bisa masuk angin." Nasihat Jongin lemah lembut.

Sehun mengangguk beranjak masuk kamar.

"Sehun~ah…" Panggil Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Jongin. " Jangan sampai empat jam lagi ya?!" Goda Jongin bercanda.

Di dalam kamar, Sehun menyingkap tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela. Dari sana terhampar pemandangan kota Seoul. Bahkan Namsan Tower kelihatan jelas dan dekat. Sehun kembali merenung. Tidak ada yang bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari adalah misteri Illahi. Mungkin ini yang disebut Kris, 'Soulmate'. Bahwa 'Soulmate' tak selalu menemukan jalannya untuk bersatu pada suatu kehidupan. Bagi sebagian orang kenyataan ini mendatangkan sebuah frustasi. Mengapa kita tak bisa memiliki kekasih yang kita cintai? Soulmate kita? Tapi bagi sebagian orang yang paham, keadaan ini bukanlah suatu penderitaan, melainkan harapan. Harapan barunya yang menitiskan hasrat cintanya pada keturunan-keturunan mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Restoran itu remang cahayanya. Sengaja dibuat begitu agar suasana menjadi romantic. Bunga mawar menghiasi setiap meja. Lukisan yang menghiasi dindingnya adalah lukisan dewi-dewi yunani dengan kecantikan sempurna dan pose yang artistic menjurus sensual. Di tempat inilah Jongin mengajak Sehun makan malam.

"Jongin hyung bilang kasual." Sehun protes lantaran minder dengan pakaian seadanya. Sedangkan tamu lain berpakaian formal, elegan, seakan berlomba modeling.

"Just be yourself." Kata Jongin cuek.

Sehun merengut.

"Disini yang penting makanannya enak."Lanjutnya

"Jongin hyung… enak. Aku keringatan dingin." Rajuk Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat pakaianku." Tukas Sehun gusar. Kalau tahu di bawa ke restoran seperti ini Sehun akan menolak.

"What's wrong?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan balutan sweeter rajutan berwarna putih.

Sehun diam. Tidak ada yang salah. Yang penting fungsi pakaian adalah menutupi seluruh badannya bukan? Ya Sehun harusnya percaya diri.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pakaian ke makanan.

"Jajangmyeon." Sahut Sehun ringan tak peduli.

"Telitilah sebelum memasuki restoran." Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya ke buku menu. Sehun membacanya, 'La Fontaine' begitu nama restorannya.

Sehun menggerutu seperti anak kecil, jelas makanan korea tidak termasuk dalam menu restoran ini. "Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin hyung saja yang pilih."

"Escaragot. Mau coba?"Tawar Jongin menunjuk menu utamanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Keong siput." Jelasnya menahan senyum. Nampak jelas kalau Jongin menggoda Sehun. Menggoda kebodohan Sehun atau bisa jadi menghina pengetahun Sehun akan makanan.

"Tidak mau." Sehun menggeleng.

.

.

Malam ini semua sudah jelas bagi Sehun. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak bingung lagi. Tapi paling tidak Sehun tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tak ada lagi tanda tanya mengenai jati dirinya. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingat bahwa dirinya belum memberitahu Jongin perihal ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya.

"Jongin hyung.. Kau tak penasaran siapa ayah kandungku?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan dengan gaya memancing.

Jongin diam. Reaksinya aneh. Bukan penasaran tetapi tenang.

"Jongin hyung.. tahu kalau aku bukan anak kandung ayahku?"

Jongin mengangguk. Menyibukan dirinya dengan memeriksa ponselnya.

"Coba tebak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Paman Kris ayah kandungmu." Jawab Jongin kalem.

Hah?  
>Sehun begitu kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin. Badan Sehun menjadi gemetar," Jongin hyung.. tahu?" Tanya Sehun lirih, "Sejak kapan?"<p>

"Sejak dua hari lalu."

"Dua hari lalu, artinya… bukan dari Paman Kris?" Sehun bingung. Dua hari yang lalu Kris kecelakaan pesawat.

"Dari ibu." Jawabnya tenang.

"Apa dari Kyungsoo-ibumu?" Tebak Sehun, "Sejak kapan ibumu tahu?"

Jongin angkat bahu. "Apa itu penting?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Dan Jongin hyung memilih diam? Bukannya memberitahuku?" Dengus Sehun kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanku, bukan hakku. Pada ibu pun aku berkata seperti itu. bukan urusan ibu. Tapi ibu bilang semua urusannya karena ia menerima amanat dari Paman Kris." kali ini penjelasan Jongin sangat panjang.

"Amanat apa?"

Jongin kembali diam. Seolah ada yang memberatkannya. "Ceritanya panjang Sehun~ah, nanti saja ya?" mohon Jongin.

"Nanti kapan?"

"Besok!"

"Belum tentu besok aku masih hidup." Bentak Sehun kesal.

Kemudian tanpa diminta cerita pun mengalir dengan sejujurnya. Tentang percakapan Kris dan Kyungsoo sejak meninggalnya Taemin. Kedekatan mereka memang sudah terjalin cukup lama. Namun menurut Jongin, mereka semakin dekat semenjak Joonmyeon meninggal. Jongin menambahkan ketika itu Kyungsoo direndung kedukaan yang amat dalam dan Kris membantu memberikan ketenangan pada Kyungsoo dengan menjawab atas pertanyaan yang belum sempat tersampaikan pada Joonmyeon dan Taemin. Dengan kata lain, Kris menghubungkan Kyungsoo dengan Joonmyeon dan Taemin.

Kepergian Kris ke Seoul sebetulnya bukan tiba-tiba. Kris sudah merencanakan jauh hari dengan Kyungsoo. Tujuannya untuk memastikan asal-usul Sehun. Bukan karena Kris tidak yakin, melainkan untuk mengambil langkah hukum. Untuk itu Kris membutuhkan akta kelahiran Sehun. Untuk mengambil hak asuh secara resmi dari Minseok.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Apa Kris tidak tahu bahwa Sehun anak kandungnya sejak pertama kali bertemu?

"Paman Kris sudah lama tahu, tapi ia menunggu waktunya." Hibur Jongin pada Sehun.

"Waktu apa?" Sehun tetap tidak mengerti.

"Petunjuk dari Tuhan."

Sehun menelan nafasnya dalam-dalam, menahan nafsu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata makian. Apa artinya kepercayaan pada Tuhan kalau Kris menelantarkan anak kandungnya sendiri? Ia bahkan berbohong, merahasiakannya dari Sehun. Manusia macam apa yang menghamili wanita lain yang tak dicintainya? Lalu menyerahkan anaknya pada wanita itu? membiarkan anaknya dibesarkan oleh ayah tiri dan tidak pernah sekali pun berkeinginan menjenguk bayinya? Bukankah Tuhan mengajarkan kasih sayang? Apakah kesetiaan pada Tuhan harus dibayar dengan mengorbankan semangat cinta pada darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Sehun~ah.." Jongin berteriak kaget saat Sehun mendadak berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkannya, meninggalkan restoran.

"Sehun~ah tunggu!" teriak Jongin lagi.

Sehun berlari. Ia tahu Jongin pasti mengejarnya. Kecepatan lari Jongin dan Sehun berbeda. Sehun tahu lambat laun Jongin pasti berhasil menangkapnya. Buru-buru Sehun menghentikan taksi di seberang jalan.

"Sehun~ah.." Jongin berhasil menyentuh bahu Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?" suara Jongin mengeras, tentu ia juga tersinggung.

"Karena Jongin hyung berbohong padaku." Sergah Sehun marah-marah.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan." Decak Jongin membela diri.

"Jangan menambah kebohonganmu. Barusan Jongin hyung bilang bukan urusanmu! Jelas bukan perkara tak ada waktu. Tetapi masalahnya Jongin hyung merasa aku bukan urusanmu. Bahwa semua itu tidak penting untukmu."

Jujur Sehun tak bisa membedakan siapa yang salah. Sehun tidak peduli lagi kepada siapa ia harus menumpahkan amarahnya. Baik Kris maupun ibunya- yang merahasiakan jati dirinya sudah meninggal. satu-satunya tempat mencurahkan emosi ini hanyalah pada Jongin. Dia juga ikut andil membohongi Sehun.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu."Jongin beralasan. "Lalu aku sibuk mencari schedule penerbanganmu. Sibuk menemanimu di pemakaman ayahmu, apa itu artinya kau tidak penting bagiku? Hah?"Teriak Jongin.

Sehun berontak! Sehun tidak mau terseret lagi. Terbuai lagi. Seperti ketika Sehun terbuai oleh kekagumannya pada Kris. Sehun tidak mau terbuai hanya untuk terjaga dan kecewa. Hanya untuk dibodohi dan dibohongi. Sehun merasa teperdaya.

"Minggir!"

Dengan satu sentakan sekuat tenaga, Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sampai terjatuh. Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Taksi di seberang sana sudah siap melaju lagi lantaran Sehun tak kunjung menyebrang.

"Taksi!" teriak Sehun meminta supir taksi berhenti.

Taksi berhenti. Sehun melaju ke arah seberang tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sehun~ah.."

Suara panic Jongin adalah suara terakhir yang Sehun dengar malam itu.

Selanjutnya semua pekat, hitam, gelap, dingin.

Sehun merasakan raganya melayang di udara. Bukan karena ringan seperti saat Sehun terdiam dalam hening, melainkan karena sebuah hentakan dahsyat dari sebelah kiri. Hentakan yang begitu menyakitkan dalam sekejap mengirim Sehun ke dimensi lain.

Lorongnya panjang dan suram. Meski segala sesuatunya tidak jelas, dapat Sehun rasakan seperti terbelenggu oleh kesedihan, penderitaan, dan kepahitan. suasana yang mencekam. Setiap kali Sehun menoleh kebelakang, yang kelihatan hanya warna hitam. Membuat Sehun ragu. Seandainya melangkah mundur, akankah ditemukannya jalan keluar?

Makin lama makin berat rasanya. Makin lelah, makin sesak dada Sehun. Dingin makin menusuk. Mengebalkan semua rasa yang masih tersisa. Dan akhirnya Sehun pasrah. Sehun menerima rasa yang menyiksa itu. menerima semuanya. Bahkan seandainya Jongin muncul dihadapan Sehun, ia akan menerima uluran tangannya. Perasaan ini begitu mencekam. Lorong yang tak menentu dan menyeramkan! Sehun akan melakukan segalanya asalkan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Segalanya!

"Termasuk mamaafkan ayahmu?" sebuah suara bertanya. Entah darimana datangnya suara itu. mungkin dari hati Sehun yang terdalam. Sebab Sehun yakin otaknya sudah berhenti bekerja.

"Ayah yang mana?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kedua ayahmu. Yang membesarkanmu dan merawatmu di Jepang."

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Tak punya kekuatan mempertimbangkannya lagi. "Bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini… Kumohon!" pinta Sehun lirih.

"Juga memaafkan ibumu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, Jongin hyung juga." Teriak Sehun sebelum diberikan pertanyaan lagi.

"Termasuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

Sehun terdiam. Memaafkan dirinya sendiri? Apa tidak salah? Sehun merasa dirinya yang menjadi korban. Korban dari orang-orang yang menciptakan dan menurunkannya ke muka bumi ini dengan segala pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya. Yang telah menelantarkan Sehun dan membohongi Sehun.

"Kau bukanlah korban." Suara itu berkata lagi.

"Apa aku pernah minta dilahirkan?" Sehun merasa hanya menerima nasib.

"Kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Lupa kalau kau minta dilahirkan untuk membahagiakan ibumu?" Terangnya.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau ingin menjadi anak yang berbudi. Tahu membalas budi pada orang tuamu?" suara itu terus berbicara.

"Aku lahir karena Paman Kris bersetubuh dengan ibu." Elak Sehun, ia merasa dirinya hanyalah anak haram.

"Kau keliru. Kau lahir karena keinginanmu sendiri. Karena sukmamu ingin menebus semua yang tidak sempat dilakukannya dulu." Jelas suara itu.

"Dulu?"

"'Ya dulu, dikehidupan sebelumnya."

Ya Tuhan. Lagi-lagi 'Reinkarnasi'. Kehidupan sebelumnya? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Pemikiran ini terus menghantui Sehun. Suara itu pasti suara Kris. rohnya Kris. sudah mati pun terus berusaha menghantui Sehun dengan filosofinya. Memaksa Sehun untuk mempercayainya.

Sekonyong-konyongnya suasana gelap kelam menjadi terang benderang.. Seolah-olah sebuah bom cahaya meledak di dalam lorong itu. kedatangan cahaya itu bagaikan kereta api serba menyilaukan dari kedua ujung lorong yang panjang. Menyatu saling berbenturan. Lantas bagaikan angin yang melilit Sehun erat. Sampai Sehun benar-benar tak kuasa bernafas lagi. Tapi kali ini tanpa rasa takut, Sehun merasa nyaman kehilangan nafasnya. Sehun mersa damai dalam himpitan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Sehun merasa bahagia dalam siksaan dan tidak ingin keluar dari situ. Dari lingkaran cahaya itu. dari lorong yang kini terang benderang bagai kawah kembang api.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain ragu apakah reader mengerti atau tidak. Well, plot Rain beda dari author lain, yang mana plot Rain berat-berat, bahasa kaku dan penulisannya susah dicerna. Bagian mana yang tak dipahami silahkan PM Rain.

Seperti summary : "Lingkaran kehidupan yang berkesinambungan dan tidak pernah terputuskan. Tiada awal dan tiada akhir. Demikian diyakini bahwa sejak manusia itu dilahirkan oleh sang pencipta dan diturunkan dalam kehidupan di muka bumi ini, takdirnya ditentukan oleh perbuatan-perbuatan di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Semua cast disini saling berhubungan satu sama lain dan titik temunya pada Sehun. Begini, Kris merelakan kekasihnya - Joonmyeon- menikah dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan 'Soulmatenya'. Kemudian Kris menjalin hubungan dengan Lay- Ibunya Sehun-. Setelah itu Lay menikah dengan Xiumin dan melahirkan anak kedua. Itulah mengapa Xiumin tak menyukai Sehun, karna dia bukan darah dagingnya.

Rain sebenarnya ingin update tgl 30 oktober (Bday my father), cuman Rain sibuk. Bisanya sekarang. Tinggal 2 chap lagi ff ini tamat. chap depan Luhan (Chap satu dikasih selingan Luhan adalah teman Taemin) Tao ( Penumpang yang bertukar tiket pesawat dengan Jongin) & Chanyeol muncul.

Happy Birthday, Ayahku tercinta! Ff ini didedikasikan untukmu. Selamat hari ayah! (Telat)

Rain kehilangan sosok ibu ketika berumur 8 thn. Selama itu Rain dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ayah. Rain tiga bersaudara, kakak Rain namja dan adik Rain yeoja. Masa tersulit yang Rain alami. Rain merangkap menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Ketika ayah bekerja, Rain dan kakak Rain bahu-membahu membereskan rumah ( kakak memasak, Rain cuci piring, adik Rain menyapu rumah) sampai Rain terbiasa hidup mandiri.

Rain tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Ayah Rain bilang, apapun yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. nyantanya bohong!

Rain tidak baik-baik saja ketika ayah meninggal. Saat itu dunia seakan runtuh, seumur hidup Rain tidak pernah menangis. Tapi pada akhirnya Rain menangis, kehilangan sosok yang Rain cintai lahir batin. Rain merasa terpuruk bahkan menyalahkan Tuhan. Sebegitu bencikah Tuhan pada Rain? Ibu Rain sudah diambil, kakek-nenek dari pihak ayah & ibu juga sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang ayahpun diambil. Rain seakan-akan sebatang kara.

Perekonomian keluargapun memburuk, Rain berhenti kuliah satu tahun. Kakak Rain memutuskan bekerja di luar kota. Dengan terpaksa sementara waktu Rain dan adik Rain tinggal dengan bibi dari pihak ayah (keluarga ibu semua berada di Bandung). Rain tidak bisa melihat kakak Rain banting tulang membiayai sekolah dua adiknya. Rain harus bangkit. Rain kembali memiliki semangat baru, Rain mulai kuliah lagi dengan biaya sendiri (Hasil kerja sampingan).

Apa yang Rain tulis adalah bentuk real life. Hidup itu tidak gampang. Seiring kalian tumbuh, bertambah usia, semakin berat pula cobaan yang kalian terima. Rain sudah merasakan pedihnya hidup ini. Cobaan silih berganti, dan Rain semakin kuat. Kuat dengan cobaan yang Tuhan berikan pada Rain.

Begitu pula Sehun. Cobaan Sehun tidak berhenti disini. Didepannya masih banyak cobaan yang menanti.

Entahlah, Rain kok kekanakan masalah review. (Rain please, inget umur, dewasa, dewasa dong) Karna pas publish-sekarang viewnya banyak bgt, tapi sidernya juga sama banyaknya. Ayo review, tak sebanding jika word yang Rain kasih (Rain wordnya diatas 8K+) dengan Review yang di dapat. Rain sempet iri juga. Author kece lain wordnya dikit ( 1 K+) reviewnya nympe 60 lebih (baru satu chap coba #Wajar Rain itungan. Jurusan management sih # keseharian ngitung akuntansi, pajak, statistic T.T itupun kagak becus ).

~ Sayonara Chingudeul ~


End file.
